Bad boy meets good girl
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: Austin moon is a player, and a bad boy. He thinks he can get anyone, anytime, any place. What happens when he meets a girl that he can't get? Ally Dawson is a good girl that isn't interested in him. What happens when she does? They get teamed up to be friends and to teach Austin to not be a bad boy anymore. What will happen along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Bad boy problems

Chapter: New girl

Ally's POV

I entered my new school and started walking. I was wearing some blue pants and yellow short sleeved shirt with my blue sweater and my blue flats. Yea I don't like dressing with short shorts and tops that practically show my whole chest. I keep walking to find the office when I finally see a sign that says "Office". I smile and walk in.

"Hi I'm ally Dawson." I say and smile.

"What do you want?" A lady asks sitting up.

"Um. I'm just here to get my schedule and my tablet and my locker number." I said slowly.

"Well sorry Ms- She says looking at a clipboard. "Allyson." She says annoyed.

"Oh." I say. "You can call me ally." I say and smile.

"Well what if I don't?" She asks. What's up with this lady?

"Well it's okay you don't have-" She cut me off.

"You know what I don't get? Why don't I get paid enough? Why are teenagers like this? They don't respect people, teachers, parents." She says.

"Mam I'm sorry to hear that but I'm not like that. I'm just here to get my things." I said a little more nervous afraid she was gonna talk more.

"Fine. What ever princess." She says and grabs my things and hands them to me.

"Thanks." I say slowly. "I'm sorry for bothering you." I say and turn around.

"And my quiet thoughts." She says behind me. I turn around.

"And your quiet thoughts." I say. She nods and sits down. I turn around and start walking but bumped into a boy.

_Woah he is one strong guy. _

"Thanks." He says. I snap out of my thoughts. Did I say that out loud?

"Did I-" He cut me off.

"Yep." He says. "Your not so bad yourself." He says again. Excuse me?

"Well sorry but I don't dress all slutty like other girls." I say.

"Woah shill out Sally." He says.

"My name is not Sally it's a-" He cuts me off again.

"So your the new chic?" He asks.

"I prefer student but yes." I say. He looks at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." He says and smiles. I nod.

"Ok. Sorry for bumping into you like that." I say.

"It's okay. Girls try to do that all the time to be with me or get me to take them home or touch me." He says and smirks. "Witch one do you want?" He asks and winks at me.

SLAP!

I slapped him right across the face.

"How can you say that?!" I say mad.

"Chill out girl. It was just a joke." He says. I feel bad off slapping him but he practically called me a slut.

"Oh." I say. "Sorry about that then." He was about to answer when the lady I talked to came out.

"Mr Moon. Leave that girl alone." She says. I look at her then at him.

"Alright. See ya later Sally." He says leaving but first winks at me. I kinda smile. Why did I? I look at the lady and see her name is Ms. Shanika.

"Students these days." She says and walks inside again. I sigh and see my locker number and see its locker B105. Great if I can find that number.

"Hi!" A short Latina girl says coming up to me. "I'm Trish your school guide. I'll show you ever classes and lunch and show you around." She says and smiles. I smile.

"Thanks so muc-"

"But I don't feel like doing that so I'll just tell you where they are. So music is over there, science over there, social science is in the same to. Math next to social studies, and gym is in the gym next to lunch." She says and finishes with the rest of the classes. I practically didn't get anything.

"Um I didn't-"

"Oh and what's your locker number?" I show her.

"Locker B105! We're locker buddies!" She says and smiles and so do I. No one can let me talk here.

"Let's go." She says. I nod and we start walking. I make it to my locker and open it and start putting my stuff in there.

"So have you met any students here yet?" She asks and smiles.

"Well I've met Ms. Shanika and a boy." I say.

"Who?"

"Austin moon." I reply. She jumps up.

"He's a bad boy alls. You don't want to mess with him." She says. "I mean I've talked to him before, he's cool."

"What happened?" I asked looking at her.

"I asked for the answers on a assignment and he did so he's cool." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Do all of the girls like him?" I ask. Not that I care.

"Yes." She says.

"I don't see what's to to like for that guy. I slapped him just a few minutes ago." She started laughing and so did I.

"Well let's go alls." She says. I nod and turn around to tell her something else but bump into Austin.

"Hey Sally." He says.

"Its a-"

"What are your classes?" He asks.

"You don't need to know." I say putting my paper behind my back.

"Fine. Your right I don't have-" He grabs the paper from behind my back and reads them. I jump on him and almost fall but he catches me from my waist and holds me close. I look into his eyes and so does he. He started to lean in and so did I. I quickly move.

"You don't have to know!" I say and snatch the paper from him.

"Right Trish!" I say and see she's gone. I turn to see Austin and see he's gone. Great how am I gonna find my classes now.

"Your friend told me to tell you she'll she you in class but luckily she told me you and me have the same classes together." I stare at him.

_All of them? _

"Yep." I snap out of it again.

"So come with me or stay here." He says and started walking to first period. Ugh I'm stuck with him.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. He stopped walking and looked at me and I looked at him.

"Because I like you." I practically shocked when he said that. He looked at me.

"Let's go Sally." He said and started walking. My name is not Sally! It's ally! Wait...why didn't I say that out loud?

"You did." He whispered in my ear.

_Dang it!_

_**hey guys! It's been a while since I've posted! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next one will be longer. I hope you guys like this story cause I will be asking for ideas at a point for your help(: **_

_**thanks for reading!(: **_

_**leave a review(: **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout out to my first 2 reviewers!(: **

**enjoy!(: **

Chapter 2: Trouble maker

Ally's POV

Well I've had all my classes and my last one is finally gym. But I have lunch after gym. The bell finally rings and I walk out with my things and walk up to Trish.

"Hey did you-" I start to say something but she cuts me off.

"Can't talk right now alls I have to do something real quick for gym but I'll meet you there." She says and smiles a bit and I nod and she runs off. Ok? That was odd. Well she is Trish. I slightly laugh out loud and I feel someone next to me.

I turn to see a boy and I smile and look away and quickly realize I don't know him and look at him again.

"Oh god you scared me." I say and touch my heart.

"Sorry." He says and smiles. He's cute. I smile.

"I'm ally." I say and we shake hands.

"I'm Dallas." He says and smiles back. Cute name for a cute boy. I smile.

"So have you met Austin?" He asks. Austin. Why would he mention him?

"Um yea why?" I ask.

"He's bad news. He's a trouble maker and does bad in school." He says and nods while looking at me.

"No kidding." I say. "He practically treated me like I was a slut choosing if I wanted him to take me to his home, be with him, or touch him just cause I accidentally bumped into him."

"Witch one did you choose?" He asks jokingly and laughs and I playfully punch him in the arm.

"Shut up." I say and laugh. "But since your asking I didn't choose neither. I did something else." I say.

"What did you do?"

"I slapped him." I say and smile. He starts to laugh a bit and I join him.

"We used to talk but he's to "cool" to hang with people so he's goes "solo" but mostly hangs with his friend Dez." He says. Wow. Can Austin be an even more jerk?

"But I still can't believe you did something like that. Most girls would try to get all those choices."

"Well believe it cause I'm not interested." I say and laugh a bit and he smiles. This guy is so much different from Austin. But there's something about Austin that I can't notice. But Dallas is a great guy. We keep walking.

"So want me to show you around?" He asks while walking with me.

"Actually I have gym right now and I already know some stuff around but yea sure I'd like to know more about my new school." I say and smile. He smiles at me.

"Great." He says and smiles. "I have to go but I'll see you around?" He says and starts to walk away but still looking at me. I smile and nod.

"I'll be here." I say and he smiles and turns around and walks away. Wow he is such a sweet guy. He's really cute. I'd like to know more about him. I smile and enter gym and see its huge.

"Woah." I say looking around. I see the teacher and see she's on her phone. I walk up to her.

"Um excuse me I'm new here and-" She puts her finger near my lips and I look down at it. I get that she wanted me to be quiet and I got that. She then looked at me as if she wanted me to leave.

Oh.

I nod slowly then quick and start to walk away. I was the first one there but then I heard her walk out on the phone so I was the only one in here. I was about to say something to her when I heard the door swung open. I saw Austin and a teacher walking.

"Mr Moon! I can't believe you punched a boy in the face!" He says angry.

"He was bothering me and plus I've been wanting to do that." Austin says and nods. The teacher gets even more mad.

"You promised you'd stop getting into trouble!" He says again. Austin turns around and shrugs. "I didn't pinky swear on it did I?" He says and smiles. I roll my eyes.

"I've had enough of you Moon. I'm going to talk to the principal." He says.

"Yea and I'm gonna leave now." He says and starts walking towards where I am near the wall. I hide so they can't see me.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm gonna talk to him about you and we're gonna make sure you learn this time." He says mad while Austin is walking away ignoring him.

"Either you clean your act or your not gonna graduate." He says and Austin immediately stops walking and freezes.

"What?" He says and turns around.

"You can't do that!" Austin says again but getting mad.

"Ohh." The teacher says slightly laughing. "You know I thought about it for a minute and guess what? I'm ok with doing that. So either clean up your act or you won't be graduating and be sent to another school." He says and smiles and nods and starts walking and leaves the gym. 2 things. One: why is everyone so late for gym? And two: What was that?

I see Austin turn around and gets pissed off and mad and goes to the wall and punches the wall witch turns into a giant whole.

"Someone has anger problems." I say walking out from my hiding spot.

"Someone's a stalker." He says and turns around. I walk up to him and roll my eyes.

"So uh what's up with the not graduating thing?" I asked.

"Yea long story, story shortened out. I'm a bad boy. I get into trouble, flirt with girls, get into fights, don't do my assignments and more. And as you can see its true." He says and smirks. I nod.

"Really? Cause what I see is a little boy trying to be something he really isn't." I say and nod. "You might see this but I see something else."

"Well that's your opinion." He says.

"You asked for it." I say and nod. He glares at me. I stare at him back.

"Your...different from other girls." He says while looking at me still. I nod.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I reply and smile. He rolls his eyes.

"But I still don't like you." He says and smirks. I laugh for a bit and smirk back.

"Really?" I ask and he nods. I Start walking around him.

"Cause from what I remember today in the morning you were talking to me and told me..." I go to his side and go on my tippy toes and lean in. "You like me." I whisper in his ear and I feel him shiver and i go back down and smirk. He turns and looks at me and I look up at him as much as I could cause...well I'm short. He looks like he wanted to say something or do something.

For some reason. I wanted him to. Crazy right? I look at him again and I noticed him looking at my lips. Does he want too kiss me? I look at his and smirk. He just keeps checking me out. Up to down. I smirk and start to lean in. He does to and put a hand on my waist pulls me close slowly. I get close and when are lips were close to meeting I turn and stay near his ear.

"Sorry but I'm not interested." I whisper and go back down and smile. He seemed to snap out of it and shook his head.

"Your good Dawson." He says. I smirk and start walking to my bag.

"Your not so bad yourself Moon." I reply and go to the girls changing room. Everyone started walking in and once we were all set the teacher walks in and groans while looking at us.

"Ugh your all here." She says and rolls her eyes at Austin.

"Someone doesn't like you huh?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"What are you new here?" He asks and I nod and smile. He rolls his eyes again.

"You know you roll your eyes a lot." I say.

"And you bother me to much." He says back and smiles.

"Ha-ha." I say and roll my eyes.

"WHO PUNCHED THE WALL?!" The gym teacher asks really mad. We all look at her and see her face turning red with anger. Austin and I look at each other and then walk away slowly together.

I decided to skip gym class. All they did was play dodgeball and blah blah.

Finally gym ended and I helped out putting things away was late for lunch. I ran to lunch and opened the door and practically almost fell down. Everyone stated at me and felt embarrassed.

"Sorry." I say and start walking. Dallas waves at me and smiles and I smile and wave back. Everyone goes back to what they were doing and walk away and go in line with trish.

"Man that was embarrassing." I say. She nods and laughs.

"No kidding." She says and laughs and I roll my eyes. We look at the food options.

"Um alls I need to tell you something." She says.

"What is it?" I asked. We finally get our food trays.

"You know Austin right?" She asks.

"Of course the guy who's bad at flirting." I say. She nods.

"Yea and you know how your the smarted girl here?" She asks. I get confused.

"I am? It's barely my first day here." I say and we start walking back to our table where we were sitting.

"Yes so here's the thing." She said. "The teacher needs to talk to you." She said while we put our trays downs.

"Oh ok." I say while she sits down. "Sure I'll be right back." I say and start walking and Dallas sees me and waves. I keep walking but turn a bit and I wave back and smile. We keep waving until I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I say and turn around.

"No need to be sorry Sally." He says. "You'll ow me the favor once you find you out." He says and winks at me and walks away. I turn and watch him leave. I then look at Dallas and he shook his head at me and looked upset and turned around. I frowned. Is he mad at me? I sigh and turn around and walk to the teacher.

"Hey. You needed me?" I ask and smile. The teacher turned and nodded and smiled.

"Yes hi Sally." He says and smiles.

"Actually it's-" He cuts me off.

"Anyway. I have realized that your the new kid here." He says and I nod.

"And Austin Moon is a trouble maker that can't be in trouble for once." I nod again.

"Are you to friends?" He asks. I think about it. Are we even friends?

"I mean we talk but-" He cuts me off again.

"Great!" He says and smiles. "I'd like you to hang with him in the school and after school till graduation." He said and I stood there. WHA-

"WHAT?!" I say. He smiles and nods.

"In the morning and after school for a few hours. I want him to changed." I understand that. "He's used to be a nice boy but...he changed." I nod again and feel bad. "Well." He says and clapped his hands. "Thanks for the help Sally." He says and smiled and then walked away.

I just stood there watching him leave. What just happened? Am I really gonna have to be with Austin every day until graduation and come over I his house?

"Yep." Someone whispers in my ear and I jump away. I see it's Austin and he smiles.

"Although he didn't mention the coming to my house part but I'm ok with that one." He says and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him. I smile looking down but then I quickly turn into a annoyed face. I look up at him and smile but not a real one.

"Yea." I say wrapping my arms around him. "Not gonna happen." I say completely serious and let him go and grab his hands and put them down away from my waist and walk away to Trish. That girl didn't tell me!

"Not so fast babe." Austin says and stops me. "I have to be with you all day and after school and of you want at night." He says and winks at me. I look at him and then beside him.

"TRISH!" I yell and walk up to her and he follows me. We sit down and I start talking to Trish about her not telling me and she said she couldn't cause the teacher has to and I said ok but while we were talking I saw Dallas and he was looking at me upset. Did he that scene Austin and I had? We did look like we were dating or about to kiss. Dang it! Now he's even more mad at me!

Trish and I finish talking and we look at Austin and he looks at us and winks at us. We just roll our eyes and laugh. All of a sudden Austin grabs my hand and starts playing with and I ignore him but let him and then all of a sudden intertwined our fingers and held my hand. I felt something all over my body when he did that. What was it though? Trish wasn't looking cause she was eating.

I looked down at our hands. I then looked at him and he was already staring at me. Smiling. I smiled a bit and rolled my eyes. He held my hand a little tighter and I let him. For some reason I wanted to hold hands with him. Trish saw us and I made a face at her to not say anything and nodded and winked at me and ate and so did I. We all did actually. I turned and looked at Austin and he was eating then looked at me and winked at me. I turned my head and...blushed? A bit?

This is crazy! He's crazy. I'm going crazy! What's happening?! Ugh this is gonna be some long months till graduation cause as I can notice school barely started today!

**Hey guys I hope you all liked this chapter cause I worked hard writing it! Anyway there was some auslly romance in it as you can see(:. So! Who wants to be Austin's girlfriend for the next next few few chapters. There might be a kissing scene next chapter for someone but you'll have to read to find out. Anyway if you want to be Austin's girlfriend then tell me your eye color and a name you want. Oh your gonna be 18 here to! **

**Leave a review! Fav/follow. You guys are the best and I love you all! **

**Bye(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much guys and shout outs to my 4 reviewers! **

**Here you go!(: **

Chapter 3: Two can play that game

3 weeks later

Ally's POV

Well I've gotten use to this school and I've been having fun. Every time I'm with Austin I tease him. One time we almost kissed but I didn't let him. What? Don't Jude me! He's not the only bad person in this school. Anyway today I'm gonna come over to his house to work on homework.

School finally ended and I walked to my locker and saw Dallas there.

"Hey." I say and smile. He looks at me.

"Hi." He says.

"Look." I start. "Did you see anything between me and Austin?" I ask. At first he stays quiet and I look at him waiting for him to answer.

"Fine." He said. "Yes."

"There nothing between me and Austin. I mean I don't even like him." I added.

"Then why have you been hanging with him so much?" He asked.

"I'm supposed to." I replied. He looked confused and raised an eyebrow.

"The teacher made me cause he wants me to change Austin and be a better person so he can graduate and if he doesn't then he won't and he's gonna be send to another school." He looked down then at me.

"Oh." He said. "Sorry for getting all upset ally." He said again. I smiled.

"It's okay I've would've gotten upset to." I added.

"Do you wanna hang with me on Friday?" He asked and smiled.

"Sure." I said and smiled. He nodded and smiled. I went up to him closer and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." I said and smiled and he nodded and smiled and I smiled and walked away to look for Trish. The school was almost empty so I had to hurry. Finally I found Trish.

"Trish guess what?!" I asked her and she smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm gonna hang out with Dallas in 2 days!" I said and smiled.

"Omg girl!" She said and hugged me and I hugged back.

"Did you-"

"Kiss him in the cheek!" We both said at the same time.

"YES!" I added and smiled. We both stared jumping up and down and hugged and jumped again and then stopped.

"Since when do we do that?" I asked.

"I have no idea." She replied. "But let's nerves do that again." She added and I nodded and we fist bumped.

"Boosh!" I said and smiled. She looked at me with a "really" look.

"Never mind just the fist bump." I said and she nodded.

"But I still can't believe it girl! Your a flirt!" She said and playfully pushed me.

"I know!" I said and smiled. I was waiting for Trish to answer when she looked up and then at me. I gave her a "what?" Look but she didn't answer she just looked at what she was looking.

All of a sudden I felt two strong arms wrap around me pulled me to it. I couldn't turn around so I looked up and saw the one and only Austin moon. He looked down at me.

"Hey babe." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"We're supposed to go to my house remember?" He asked and I remembered again. Ugh.

"Fine let me just get my things from my locker." I said and turned to Trish.

"I'll text you later." I said and nodded and smiled and turned to her locker. I was about to walk away when I realized that Austin was still holding me. I looked up at him.

"Let me go." I said and he did and I walked away and of course he followed me. I came up to my locker and was about to put my code but he was staring.

"It's Austin isn't it?" He asked.

"No. Now turn around." I said and rolled his eyes and turned around. I put my password and opened my locker and got my bag and my books and all my things and then closed my locker and put on my book bag. I faced him and looked at him.

"You got your stuff?" I asked. He looked at the hall way and then at me and nodded.

"Yea." I nodded and we started to walk. A few minutes later we finally got to his house. The walk was pretty quiet witch I enjoyed a lot.

"So this is your house?" I asked.

"Yup." He said. "Wanna eat something?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure." I replied. We walked into the kitchen and made some chicken nuggets with some fries and it was fun. He wasn't flirting or teasing me and stuff. Wait. Why isn't he doing that?

"Why aren't you doing that?" I asked.

"Doing what?" He asked back.

"You know flirting with me." I said and raised both my eye brows. "Holding me. Winking at me." I added. Not that i wanted him to do that. He shrugged.

"Oh." I said and we finished eating and went straight to homework.

A few hours later

"Ok so we finished math, science, social science and now we only need reading." I said and looked at him and smiled.

"Yeaaaaa." He said getting closer to me. I looked up at him.

"I don't have my reading book." He said and smiled in a flirtish way. There he is! I misse-didn't miss that him. No way!

"Fine that I guess we're gonna have to share my book." I said and sat closer to him. He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You know your bad at flirting right?" I said.

"But you know you like that." He replied.

"ANYWAY." I said and opened my book ad searched for the page.

"So what's up you and Dallas talking about me." He said and I froze. I looked at him.

"What are you talking-" He cut me off.

"Oh don't act dumb Ally. You guys said crap about me." He said again. I looked at him not knowing what to say.

"You said crap about me when you both could've just said it in my face." He said and stood up.

"Because it's true." I said and stood up to and faced him. "Your an ass that thinks your all that and can treat people how you want. Well guess what your not gonna be treating me like a slut when I'm not and I'm not gonna turn into one for you." I said mad.

"That was just a joke. I don't like you." I looked at him hurt. "And you don't have the damn right to talk about me like that." He said and I laughed but mad.

"Oh I don't?" I said but not in a question way.

"No because you don't know me. You know a part of me but you don't know me. You don't know who I am or what I do or what is my life or what I've been through." He said. "I'm been through so much bull shit in my life. My parents, my family, my. Damn. Life. What you need to do is mind your own business and stay out of my life."

"You think I want to be in your damn life Austin?" I went up to him more closely and got in his face. "Wrong. I don't."

"Then tell a fucking teacher that you don't want to! How hard is that?! I don't want you either!"

"Then why did you talk to me in the first place?!" I asked mad.

"Cause I thought you were different and be my friend!" He yelled. He started to cough. "You know I think you should go and get out of my damn house." He said while grabbing my things. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

He gathered my things and looked at me and gave them to me. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I can't believe he said that. He deserved to be told all those things...right?

"Can you please get out?!" He yelled mad. I grabbed my bag and left and slammed the door and ran home and cried all night.

**Ok guys this is it. Austin moons girlfriend is...drum roll please!**

**R5AusllyFan! WOOO! Also known as Haley DeLain! You get to be his girlfriend for a some chapters! Woo! **

**Leave a review** **and tell me what you think I'd also like some ideas for a next chapter guys! **

**Bye(: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that you guys should check out a story from my good friend luv2shine14! Check out her story it's awesome!(: **

**Anyway** **enjoy this** **new chapter!**

Chapter 4: Perfect girl

Ally's POV

It was finally Friday and Austin and I haven't talked for 2 days. That was one big fight we had. We're having gym and we were worming up. We were playing dodgeball and Trish and I were the best at playing and...Austin.

"So have you guys talked yet?" Trish asked me.

"No not since 2 days ago." I replied and she shook her head. Then the gym teacher came.

"Ok guys we have a new student." She said and moved aside and there was beautiful girl standing there and smiled and waved to everyone.

"Hi everyone my name is Haley DeLain." She said and everyone started whistling.

"Woo someone hot." One of the boys said.

"Quiet!" The teacher yelled at them. I looked at the girls and they looked mad. Well I can agree with them cause this girl is perfect! She has beautiful blonde hair and big blue eyes that make her even more beautiful. She has an amazing body and perfect teeth and nice since of style and her skin is flawless! Her hair had beautiful curls that looked like it takes hours to make them.

"It's gym not show off your hair styles." A girl said mad.

"Oh no this is my natural hair." Haley replied and smiled nicely. The girl just rolled her eyes. looked at Trish and she looked normal.

"Let's pick teams now." The teacher said. I was in the same team as Trish and Austin and Haley were in the same. Ugh. Not that I'm jealous or anything. I would never and there's no reason to.

"Alright." The teacher yelled. Then she picked up her whistle and blew in it and everyone started to run to get some balls. I ran and threw one and it almost hit Haley. She ducked down and got up and smiled at me. "Good throw!" She yelled nicely and I faked smile.

"Thanks!" I reply but not so happy. A few minutes later everyone in my team is almost out except Trish and me and 3 people. The girl that hates Haley and two boys. There's 8 people left on Austin's team. Austin and 6 boys and Haley. Dang is she really the only girl?

"Ally I think Austin likes Haley." Trish said behind me.

"What?!" I yelled. Hayley through a dodgeball in my direction and I ducked down and it hit Trish. I turned around and looked at her. "Trish!" I yelled.

"It's ok." She said and smiled. "I've been wanting to get out." She said and started to walk away and I trolled my eyes. Classic Trish. I turned back around saw there's was only the girl and me. Really?! There's only Austin and Haley now?!

"We have to win." The girl said to me and I nodded. She then turned forward and got hit in the stomach and fell. Shit. I saw who it was and it was Haley. Dang this girl is good!

"Nice one Haley!" Austin said and high five her. I rolled my eyes. I guess it's just me now. Austin threw his dodgeball at me and I caught it and he was out.

"Damn it!" He yelled and started to walk away.

"Moon!" The gym teacher yelled.

"Yea yea." He rolled his and walked away. I smiled. I guess it's just her and me now. She through a dodgeball at me and I did the splits and went down and my team clapped. I then got up and threw up at her and she did a back flip and ended on the splits. What?! How did she do that?! How can someone even do that?!

Her team cheated and she smiled. She threw one at me and I did a back flip and landed. I then through one at her and it was about to hit the wall so my team can get back in. She ran and did a cart when and jumped up and caught it and landed good! Her team cheered and started to run to her and the gym teacher blew on her whistle.

"Game over!" She yelled and started to pick up the dodge balls with some students. I got mad. I've never lost before. It's like this girl is perfect. Austin went up to her and picked her up and spin her around and put her down and laughed.

"Great job Hayley." Ms Gonzalez the gym teacher said and smiled.

"Thank you." Hayley replied and smiled.

"Your were awesome!" Austin said and Hayley smiled and grabbed her bag and walked away with him talking. Ok so they just met and now are best friends?! Wow.

"Hey ally ready to go?" Trish asked as we started to walk away.

"Yea. I can't believe she beat me." I said.

"Well she is really good." She said and nodded. I glared at her.

"Oh ally." She said and smiled. "I know what this is about." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You my friend are jelly." She said and poked me on the shoulder and laughed.

"What?! I am not." I said.

"Sure your not ally. But you know you shouldn't be jealous cause your gonna go on a date will Dallas right?" She said and walked away.

What if she's right? What of I am jealous? I mean it's only been a few weeks that I've spend with him. I haven't talked with the principal saying I don't want to help Austin anymore. Why doesn't he just ask Haley since she's so perfect. I just sighed and followed Trish to lunch.

What's going on with me?

Am I having feelings for Austin? Or is this just a feeling of something I don't know about?

**Hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter! I know I'm being kinda rough on ally but don't worry Austin will get his turn eventually(; by that I mean he's gonna get jealous to! Besides you guys can't get me can you? :D NOPE!**

**reader: you never know *smiles evilly* **

**me: ...um..**.**leave a review and tell me what you think! I need some help! I hope you guys liked this chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!(: **

Chapter 4: I'm not jealous PART 1

Austin's POV

Well it was finally Friday and I'm glad. I kinda miss ally though. We haven't talked in a long time. School ended and i went up to my locker witch was on the other side of ally's. I started walking when she was walking to and when up to her locker.

I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Um hi." She said and went up to me.

"Hi." I said.

"Austin I'm really sorry." She said. I smiled and pulled her into a hug. I felt her smiling and hug me back.

"Ally I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said and she smiled.

"Of course I forgive you." She said and smiled again. I nodded. "So I was thinking if maybe uh you wanted to hang out with me on sate-" I was cut off when I saw Haley walk next to him and hug him.

"Hey Austin you ready to hang out?" She asked and smiled. Ugh that smile is perfect!

"Um yea." He said and smiled. "Well gotta go ally I'll see you next week." He said and smiled and walked away with her. I just stood there and waved a bit and sighed. I'm not jealous.

"What's going on with me?" I asked to myself. I then felt something behind me and I turned around.

"Hey ally." Dallas said and smiled. I smiled.

"Hey." I said. "Ready to hang out?" I asked.

"Ally about that I-" I cut him off.

"You can't make it." I said and nodded. He sighed sadly and nodded.

"My aunt is in the hospital and I need to see her." He said. I felt bad and went up to him and hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Don't worry." I said. "She'll be ok." I said and hugged him tighter. I felt him crying. I let go of him and touched his cheek.

"Don't cry. If you want I can visit her with you." I said graving his hand trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks ally." He said and smiled. "But can you come with me on Saturday?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Of course I'll be here for you." I said and hugged him again and then let him go.

"Call me if you need anything or need help." I said.

"Thanks ally." He said and hugged me again.

"Your welcome." I said while hugging back.

"Well I better go." He said while pulling away. I nodded and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Everything will be ok." He nodded and smiled a bit and hugged me again and then walked off. I saw him walk away. I sighed. Poor Dallas.

"Well time to go." I said and started to walk away. Hey it's Friday night I can't go home all upset since Austin left with Haley and her being so perfect and him...never mind. I took out my phone and told my dad I'll be home late. Besides its only 4:30.

I took out my headphones and plugged them on my phone and heard my music and started walking. This day isn't going so well but imam try to have a good day.

Austin's POV

I was walking with Haley laughing and talking. This girl is amazing and perfect and awesome. Although I can't help but realize that Haley sounds a lot like ally. I have to get over her. I just have to. I'm not sure if I even have feelings for her.

"Hey Hayley." I said.

"Yep." She asked.

"How would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked and looked at her.

"Austin." She started and stopped walking and so did I. She looked at me and smiled while putting a strap of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear. "We just met." She said and laughed. I looked down.

I just embarrassed myself.

"But I would like to go on a date with you one day." She said and smiled. I looked up and smiled.

"So how would you like to on a friend date?" I asked and smiled at her.

"I would love to." She said and smiled than laughed. That beautiful laugh of hers. I smiled and so did she and we started to walk again. A few minutes later we arrived to this great place where you can skate around, and on another side eat, and the other is gift shop, and the other is a karaoke place. It has so many things that's why it's very popular.

"Wow." Hayley said and smiled while we walked in.

"This is place is-" I cut her off.

"Awesome!" I yelled excited.

"Actually I was gonna say lame." She said looking around. I looked at her. She started to laugh and playfully hit me on the shoulder.

"I'm just kidding! This place is amazing!" She said and jumped up and down. I laughed and nodded.

"Come on!" She said and held my hand and ran up pulling me. We both laughed and held hands. This girl is amazing! When I'm around her I'm not this bad boy guy but when I'm with ally I'm sometimes...both.

Ally's POV

After walking around a lot I entered my favorite place I go to when I'm upset. I looked around and saw a lot of people. I smiled and started to walk, looking for a seat.

Austin's POV

After talking with Hayley I looked around with her and saw the one and only...ally Dawson.

What is she doing here?

"Probably looking for a place to sit." She said and nodded. I jumped.

Why I thinking out loud?

"Yep." She said and nodded again. I jumped again and looked at her.

"Want me to go get her?" She asked while standing up.

"NO!" I said and pulled her down roughly by the wrist. She practically almost fell off her seat.

"Ow. You got uh." She started while holding her wrist rubbing it kinda sad. "Strong grip there." She said again. Ugh! I hate it when I do that to people!

"Hayley I'm so sorry!" I said completely honest. She nodded and looked down. I lifted her chin up.

"Hayley please. I'm not like other guys that hit women." I said looking into her eyes. She nodded.

"Yea i know it's just...my boyfriend used to do that and it hurt me." She said tears forming in her eyes. I didn't let her cry cause the next I did...just happened just like that.

Ally's POV

I finally found a seat and table for two people only. Well it's just for one person. Doesn't matter! Right? Anyway I sat down and smiled. I took out my phone and was about to call Trish when I looked up and saw something that actually...hurt me.

I saw Austin kissing Hayley.

**Hey guys!(: I am so sorry I haven't updated! I had writers block and couldn't think of any ideas to write about but then today it just hit me! So here you go my good fanfictioners!...I know I'm weird but awesome! **

**Everyone: *stares at me weirdly again***

**Me:...ok! **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think and what you guys think MIGHT happen next!(: **

**Until next time! **

**Bye!(: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys chapter 4** **meant to be chapter** **5!** **This is now** **chapter 6 **

Chapter 6: What?

Ally's POV

Wow. I can't believe him. I mean I have nothing against Hayley it's just. I dont even know. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I saw then kissing and smiling. He looks really happy with her. I should've known I would never have a chance with him. Why would I even think that?

I sighed and dried my eyes. I shouldn't cry. Besides she likes him, he likes her. I like him, he doesn't like me...yea I'm not making myself feel any better am I? Wait...why I am I talking to myself? Ugh!

Austin's POV

We were kissing. Her lips felt soft and the kiss was romantic. It was amazing. We pulled away and leaned our foreheads on each other.

"Hayley I'm so-" I was cut off with her giving me a kiss and smiled.

"It's okay. I liked the kiss." I smiled.

"Me to." We both leaned out and looked into each other's eyes.

"Hayley." I started. "Will you go on a date with me?" I asked and smiled. She smiled.

"I thought this was already a date." She replied and winked at me. I felt myself getting red and start smiling.

"Well then." I said and smiled. "Let's get this date started!"

Ally's POV

I saw them kiss again and smile at each other. Ugh. Why am I having such a bad day today? Do I deserve this? Why?! Am I a bad person or a good person? I sighed and stood up and turned around and bumped into someone.

"Oops! Im so-" I started.

"Sorry!" We both said at the same time. Omg!

"Sorry." We said again and started to laugh. I smiled and he smiled back. His blew light eyes and his perfect smile with his dark brown hair and good sense of style!

"I'm ally." I said and sticked my hand out.

"I'm jake." He said and we shook hands. I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well." I said and sat down. "It's kinda a long story."

"I think we both have time." He said and sat down on the other chair. I smiled and then looked down.

An hour later

"So that's what happened." I said. I told him everything since the day I came to my new school the first day. He nodded.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in." He said.

"Ugh. You have no idea." I replied and shook my head. He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"You know your a pretty cool chick." He said staring at me.

"Chic? What so now I'm a chick here!" I said and smiled. He nodded.

"A talkative one to." He added and I laughed and he joined me.

"So what do you wanna do next?" He asked.

"Oh." I said. "So you want to hang out together like that?" I asked joking.

"Yup." He said. I looked at him. Most guys would get shy or say no or something! But this guy. He's didn't! He's strong and cool and sweet and funny and nice! He's...perfect!

"So why don't we get to know each other?" He asked and I smiled.

"Sure." I said and he smiled. I have a feeling this day won't be so and then I thought!

An hour later

Austin's POV

Why is ally talking to that guy over there? I mean yea he's looks cool and all. I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I think he has better hair then me!

"Hey wanna go skating?" Hayley asked. I was about to say no when I saw ally and that boy get up and walk to the place to get there skates and helmets.

"Sure lets go." I said and held her hand and off we went to get our skates and helmets.

Ally's POV

"So what school do you go to?" Jake asked.

"Mariano high." I said and smiled. "Why?" I asked.

"No." He said smiling at me. "Just asking." He said.

"Ok." I said and smiled. After us smiling at each other I felt someone behind us. I turned around a bit and saw it was Austin and Hayley.

Really?

**Sorry guys this chapter is really short! But I had to stop it here! What do you think is gonna happen? **

**OH! I wanted to ask! Who do you vote for to be ally's future boyfriend! Dallas? Or jake? **

**review and tell me what you think or what should I write about next!(: **

**Until next time! **

**Bye!(: **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Omg guys_** **_27 reviews! That's amazing!(: Thanks so much! Just for that I'm gonna post 3 chapters today!(: if I have ideas! Ok! The winner for ally's future boyfriend is...jake!(: _**

**_Anyway enjoy!(: _**

Chapter 7: I'm okay with it PART 3

Ally's POV

Jake and I were skating together and holding hands and going in circles. It was pretty fun!

"So are you ok with Haley dating Austin?" He asked while skating.

"I mean yea sure I guess." I replied not so sure.

"You like him don't you?" He asked.

"What?"

"Yea I know you like him alls." He said and smiled. I sighed and then nodded.

"Yea but he's with Haley and I'm not like one of those girls that steak there boyfriend just cause they like him." I said and he laughed and nodded cause I said all that fast.

"Besides. I don't know why people like him. I mean yea he has amazing blonde hair. Nice eyes and a nice smile...yea I'm not helping myself feel any better right?" I asked. He looked at me and laughed.

"No you are not. But it's Friday and you shouldn't be upset and thinking about him and ally that." He said and I nodded.

"Let's have fun! This is a fun place right?" He asked and smiled. I nodded.

"Yea with music and people screaming its gonna get wild in here!" I said raising my hand up for a high five. "Am I right?" I asked and smiled. He just stared at me. I shook my head and put my hand down.

"Never mind." I said and he laughed. "Let's go skate more." He said and I nodded and off we went skating. Then all of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around with jake and we saw...Austin. And Haley.

"Hey guys." I said and smiled a bit. "Hi alls." Austin said. I nodded.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Skating?" I said as if he didn't notice.

"Oh right." He said getting shy. "Ally can I talk to you for a bit?" He asked.

"Um sure?" I replied. I the turned and looked at jake. "Ill be right back." I said and he nodded and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back and start to walk skate away with Austin.

"So." He said.

"So." I said.

"Are you-" He started.

"Nope." I finished.

"Are you-"

"Yep." I said again. He looked at me and I looked at him and we stopped skating looking at each other. "Why would I be mad?" I asked.

"Cause me and Haley are-"

"Dating." I said while nodding. "That's good news!" I said. "Congrats." I said. He smiled a bit.

"Thanks." He said. I nodded.

"Your taking this very well." He said looking at me.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Because you like me." He said and smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"You wish." I said.

"I don't have to cause I know it's true." I sighed.

"Austin can you please just...go." I said. He looked kinda hurt at me. He looked like he was gonna say something but I didn't.

"I'm not really in the mood to you know argue with you." I said.

"Ally I don't want to to argue with you." I looked down.

"Ally." He said. I looked up at him.

"Do you have feelings for me?" He asked. At first I looked down then I realized something and looked up mad.

"Why do you even ask?" I asked him.

"Cause-" I cut him off.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to be with?" I said harshly.

"Yea but ally I just want to know if your mad at me and have feelings for-"

"Yes! Yes I'm mad and you yes I have feelings for you! Are you happy now?!" I yelled at him but I wasn't so loud since there was a lot of people.

"Ally-" I cut him off again.

"Austin no just. No." I said and walked away and left him there.

"Ally wait!" Austin yelled after me. I turned around pushed him.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled at him and ran off holding my skates while returning them. I ran passed Haley and jake and grabbed my bag and turned in the skates and ran home.

Ugh I can't believe this day. Why is this happening? What's gonna happen between Austin and me? I just hope Austin and Haley don't fight. I don't want that to happen.

**_Sorry guys I haven't updated in a while:(. I've been busy all day and I hope you guys keep reading! I'll post 2 more today for you guys(: I also have a question for you guys. Are my chapters short for you? Cause I feel like they are and I'm asking if you want the chapters longer! _**

**_Hint: Next two chapters will be a school dance and there might be some romance and drama(; _**

**_Leave a review and tell me what you think(: _**

**_Until next time! _**

**_Bye!(: _**


	8. Sorry guys:(

**_Sorry I haven't been updating in a while:( I've been having really bad headaches over the past months but I never thought it would last this long. I'm gonna go to the doctor tomorrow. I haven't really had the chance to right or feel like writing. Please don't be mad at me!:( I promise as soon as I feel better I'll update! I'm really sorry! I'll try to update even if I'm not feeling better yet:/ _**

**_I'm really sorry:( _**

**_Love you guys! _**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: School dance! Part 1

Ally's POV

Well I'm gonna go to the hospital with Dallas at 8 and it's 7:00 I ran to the shower and changed into some blue jeans and a white tank top and my blue small jean jacket then went up to my waist. I didn't feel like curling my hair so I just straightened it and put it in a pony tail.

I did my makeup and put on a pair of blue flats and was done but 7:40. I went downstairs and looked out the window. I couldn't help but think of yesterday. I felt really bad since I ran off and left jake like that and pushed Austin. I don't think I'll be seeing jake again. Although I did get his number and he got mine.

I sighed and looked out the window again and saw it raining a little bit. I got up and got my umbrella and sat back down. A few minutes later I got a call from Dallas so I picked up.

**Bold: Dallas **

Hello?

**Hey ally I'm here**

Ok I'll be right out

**Ok**

We both hung up and I walked out and locked my door and ran to the car. He opened the door for me and I got in.

"Hey." I said while putting on my belt.

"Hey ally." He said. "Thanks for coming with me." He said and I smiled.

"Of course." I said and smiled. He started the car and started to drive.

"So how's your aunt?" I asked. He stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"She's doing good." He said. I smiled.

"That's great." I said and smiled.

"Yea." He said and smiled. I smiled and looked out the window. It started to rain hard. I love the rain but I should've known it was gonna rain hard since I'm wearing flats.

A few minutes later we finally made it and he parked the car.

"How are you gonna get out?" He asked.

"I don't know." I honestly said.

"Want me to give you a piggy back ride?" He asked. I smiled.

At the hospital

We finally got there and we ran in and got in laughing.

"Thanks!" I said while laughing and got down.

"No prob." He said and smiled at me. I smiled.

"Let's go see your aunt." I said and took his hand and started walking. We went to the room and I saw her. She looked good to me. She was pretty young though like in her 20's.

She had big brown light eyes and wavy hair. She smiled as she saw us walk in.

"Hey guys." She said and smiled. I smiled. "Who's this pretty girl?" She asked and I smiled.

"This is Allison." Dallas said and smiled.

"You can call me ally." I said and she nodded.

"So are you two dating?" She asked. We both stayed quiet. I felt myself blush and start to turn red. I looked over at Dallas and noticed to. I smiled.

"Um no!" We both said.

"Uh-huh." She said not believing us and smiled.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Pretty good." She replied while nodding.

"Want me to get you something to eat?" Dallas asked.

"No it's ok hun." She said and he shook his head.

"Just in case if you get hungry later." He said. "I'll be right back." He said and nodded and looked at me and smiled and I smiled back then walked away.

"So your the girl he always talks about huh?" She said and smiled. I went up to her and say down on the chair.

"Huh?" I asked and smiled.

"Dallas always talked about a girl named ally." She stared. "He said you were beautiful, smart, funny, and an amazing friend." She said and smiled.

"Really?" I asked and couldn't help but smile. "That's so sweet." I said while smiling.

"There's more." She said and I laughed. "He also told me there's a dance today at night and he sad he was planning to ask you but he thought maybe no." She said and I frowned.

"Because he thought you like that boy. What's his name again?" She asked. I looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"He's a. A bad boy and has blonde hair and is always getting into-"

"Trouble." We both said. She nodded.

"Yea." She said and I nodded.

"Yea that's Austin. He's the "bad boy". I said. "He's a complete jerk." I said.

"Well he's probably a jerk because he has his reasons." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He can be hurt or got hurt that he takes his anger out at school or something." She said and I looked at her thinking. Maybe she's right. I remember when Austin and I had that fight. He did mention something about him going through something.

"Yea I know but that doesn't mean he should let it out on people. Like me." I said and looked down.

"Yea I know honey but it was hard for him. I know that's harsh but you can talk about it with him when you can." She said and smiled and I looked up and smiled a bit.

"Anyway my point is that Dallas really wants to go to the dance with you." She said. "I'm not telling you to go to the dance with him but i just wanted to let you know." She said nicely and smiled. I smiled. To be honest I did want to go to the dance with Dallas but I thought he would never ask me

"To be honest I do want to go with him but I thought he was gonna say no." I told her. She laughed.

"Of course not sweetie." She said and I smiled. "He's been wanting to go with you." She added. I smiled. Dallas is such a sweet guy but what about jake? I don't even know if I'll ever see him again.

"I'm back." Dallas said carrying a plate full soup. A salad and a cup of milk.

"Thanks hun." She said while he put the trays down. I smiled at him.

"So what were you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing." We both said and smiled. He looked at us confused.

In the car with

"Your aunt is pretty cool." I said and smiled.

"Thanks." He said and smiled. I nodded and put my belt on.

"Ally?" He asked.

"Yea?"

"Will you." He started. "Go to the dance with me?" He asked.

"No." I said. He looked hurt.

"What?" He asked hurt.

"I'm kidding!" I said and laughed and he joined in.

"Oh wow ally." He said and I laughed. "But your right. I didn't ask good." He said.

"No Dallas I was just kidding! I-" I started but he cut me off.

"No alls." He said. "Tell you what I'll ask you the right way at the dance." He said and I felt myself smile.

"If you say so." I said. He smiled and I smiled back.

At ally's house

"Well thanks for the ride Dallas." I said while getting out.

"Your welcome ally." He said. "But are you sure you want me to drop you off here?" He asked. He couldn't drop me off at my house cause they were fixing the ground so there wasn't any parking. I nodded.

"Yea it's totally ok. Plus it's not that far." I added. He smiled.

"Ok. See you at the dance." He said.

"Yea. See ya." I said and smiled. It started to rain really hard and I started to run with my umbrella. As I was running the walking sign turned into a stop light so I had to stop. Great.

I was looking around and saw the sky looked pretty sad. I sighed thinking about jake. I feel so bad. What if he hates me now? Or doesn't even want to talk to me again? As I started to walk I saw Austin. Great. I started to think how I was to harsh on him. I decided to turn around to walk to him. He turned and looked at me. Call me crazy but I think he smiled. I smiled a bit and started to walk up to him.

When I was about to go up to him I saw Haley walk up to him and hug him and he hugged back. I should've known. I sighed and turned around. I heard them talking about the dance. I turned around a bit and saw him looking at me. I think he mouthed "sorry." I just shook my head a bit and walked away.

I finally got home all soaking wet and grabbed a towel and took a quick shower and put on some clothes and wrapped my hair around a towel to dry. My dad wasn't home since he's always at work. I sighed and turned on the tv. A few hours later I decided to call Trish.

**Trish: bold **

**Hello? **

Hey Trish do you think you can come over?

**Yea sure. Oh! The** **dance is today** **wanna choose** **our outfits together? **

Sure!

**Alright I'll be there in a few**

Ok thank Trish

**Sure**

Bye

**Bye**

After we hung I smiled. Trish is like my best friend. I smiled and laid on the couch and drifted to sleep. A few minutes later I heard a knock so I got up and rubbed my eyes and opened the door. I thought it was gonna be Trish but it wasn't.

It was Austin.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I replied.

"Look sorry about.." He started. I waited for him to continue.

"Theres nothing to be sorry about and you know that." I said. "What's the real reason why your here?" I asked.

"I...wanted to see you." He said and smiled.

"Thanks but Trish is gonna come over in a few." I said.

"Or right now." I heard my best friends voice. She looked up at Austin and he looked down at her since she's so short.

"Austin." She said.

"Trish." He replied. She nodded and walked in. "Well ally has to go." She said holding the door. "She'll see you and your girl at the dance." She said closing the door a bit.

"Oh. Right." He said. "See you guys." He said. She nodded and closed the door completely.

"Trish!" I yelled.

"What!" She asked.

"That was harsh!" I said.

"Well he hurt my best friend! Now I'm gonna hurt him bad." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Trish." I said and smiled and she nodded ad smiled.

"Well gets get fabulous!" She said and I laughed.

An hour later

"And done!" We both said finishing our makeup.

"We look amazing!" I said and she nodded and smiled. I was wearing a blue dress with my hair curled and a blue mask that only covers my eyes. Trish did my make up with I looked awesome!

Trish was wearing a red dress with her hair curly but more curly than mine and I did her makeup and she looked amazing! I was wearing black heals and her to! We decided to go matching shoes.

"Well the party starts in an hour. We better go." I said and nodded and smiled. We walked all the way to school and once I entered I saw everyone. Everyone was wearing there masks and looked great! This night shouldn't be so bad.

**_Ok guys I wanted to make this longer for you guys but I've been having really bad headaches as you know and I'm going to the hospital to check it out so I might not be updating but I will try to for you guys(: hope you won't get mad! _**

**_Love you guys!(: _**

**_Also! Thanks to the guest that said I hope you feel better!(: thank you so much for understanding!(: that's why I wrote this chapter today for you and the readers cause I felt bad! Thank you!(: _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Enjoy!(: _**

Chapter 9: who are you?

Ally's POV

"Trish this party is amazing!" I said while walking in with Trish.

"I know right! This school might look like a piece of junk but it does have good party's!" She said and smiled. I frowned.

"What?! I transferred here cause people told me this school was one of the best!" I said.

"One of the best not "the" best." She said and nodded and I glared at her. She then laughed.

"Oh come alls I was kidding! This school is good I just don't like it." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on!" She said and pulled me by the arm.

Austin's POV

"Isn't this party great babe?" I asked Haley and she smiled.

"You bet!" She said and smiled. All of a sudden I saw two girls walk in. One short girl with curly hair and another short girl but a little taller than the other with curly hair.

"You ok?" I snapped out of it as i saw Haley looking at me.

"Yea um I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." I said and she nodded and I walked away. Who was that girl? I ran up to where those girls were but I lost them.

Ally's POV

"Dallas? Dallas where are you?" I asked looking around in the halls.

"Ally!" I heard my name. I turned around and saw Dallas coming up to me with some flowers and smiling. I couldn't help but smile at him. He's so sweet.

"Ally." He said. "Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I'd thought you never ask." I said and smiled and took them.

"Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm.

"We shall." I said and took it and smiled and walked to the gym again. We walked in saw Trish with her date.

"Hey guys!" Trish started. "I'd like you to meet Ash." She said and smiled.

"Hi I'm ally." I said and shook his hand and smiled.

"And I'm Dallas." Dallas added and shook his hand to and smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys." Ash said and smiled.

"So shall we dance guys?" Dallas said and we all nodded.

"Oh yea!" We all said and went to the dance floor and started to dance. After a few minutes the dj took over the mic and we all stopped dancing.

"Alright my good party people it's time to break it down!" He said and we all cheered. "Alright so for this next song you and your lovely date are gonna be dancing and once I say "SWITCH!" Your boy is gonna twirl the ladies and dance with another man." He said and we all cheered.

"Alright guys lets do this!" He said and we all started to dance. Dallas had his arm around my wait, had me close to him and I smiled. I was holding Dallas with one hand and had my other hand on his shoulder.

"This is so much fun." I said and smiled.

"You bet." He said and smiled and I blushed.

"Alright guys!" He started. "SWITCH!" He said while playing another song. Dallas twirled me and ended up dancing with ash. We were in the same position as I was Dallas.

"So you planing to ask out Trish?" I asked while dancing with him. He smiled while looking at her.

"Trust me I've been wanting to. I'm just nervous she'll say no." He said and looked at me.

"Of course she won't Ash! She likes you!" I said and smiled.

"Really?" He said while smiling.

"Yup! She wants you to ask her out!" I said and smiled.

"Alright!" He started. "Il do it once I get her back in my arms!" He said.

"Aww!" I said and smiled.

Austin's POV

I was dancing with Haley again. She was wearing a red dress that was short from the front and long from the back. She was wearing black high heels. Her beautiful blonde hair was curled and her makeup was beautiful just like her. She doesn't need any make up to look beautiful cause she already is!

"This night is going to be magical." She said and I smiled.

"It will." I said and smiled.

"Sooo." She said. "Do you and ally have any...chemistry?" She asked.

"Yea 5th period why?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No silly! I meant interests in each other before!" She said and my eyes went wide.

"What? No! No way ally and I are just friends. But right now I don't think we are." I said.

"She looked pretty mad when she saw us." She said. I nodded and remembered when she pushed me.

FLASHBACK

_"Do you have feelings for me?" I asked. At first she looked down then and looked like she realized something and looked up mad. _

_"Why do you even ask?" She asked me. I looked at her. _

_"Cause-" I started but she cut me off. _

_"Don't you have a girlfriend to be with?" She said harshly. _

_"Yea but ally I just want to know if your mad at me and have feelings for-" She cut me off again. _

_"Yes! Yes I'm mad and you yes I have feelings for you! Are you happy now?!" She yelled at me but wasn't so loud since there was a lot of people. _

_"Ally-" I started but she cut me off again looking really mad. _

_"Austin no just. No." She said and walked away and left me standing here. Why is she so mad? What did i do this time?! _

_"Ally wait!" I yelled after her. After running after her she turned around pushed me mad. _

_"Just leave me alone!" She yelled at me and ran off._

FLASHBACK end

"Yea that was a hard day for me." I said kinda upset.

"Don't be sad." She said. "Want me to cheer you up?" She asked and I smiled.

"Depends." I said. "What can you do?" I asked and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and stood close by me and leaned in and so did I and kissed. The kiss was amazing like always and I always felt those sparks in my stomach when I'm around her or near her. She's beautiful.

"Alright guys." The dj started. "SWITCH!" I pulled away and twirled her into another's guys arms. He better not make a move a move on my girl. I watched them dance away from me cause of all the girls that were twirling. His one hand on her waist and his other hand holding her hand and her hand on his shoulder. Ugh I can't believe-

I was cut off when a girl twirled up to fast and her hands were on my shoulders and my hands on her waist. We were so close to each other. So close like we were gonna kiss.

"Oops." She said and laughed. She looked amazing! And beautiful.

"Sorry about that." She said and leaned out. "My other dancer twirled me to fast." She said and laughed and I joined her.

"It's all good." I said and smiled and so did she.

"You look great!" I said and smiled.

"Thanks! You to!" She replied and I smile. We then got in position with one hand on her wait and one holding her hand and her hand on my shoulder.

"So what made you come tonight?" She asked.

"Well cause I knew this was gonna be fun." I said and she nodded.

"Yea! I came so I can get things off my mind. And just have fun!" She said and smiled.

"Yea...me to." I couldn't help but have this feeling. What was it? She looked at me confused.

"What?" She asked and smiled.

"Your smile is...beautiful." I said and smiled. She began to blush. I looked into her big eyes and so did she. I...I started to lean in and so did she. This is so wrong but feels so right. I was about to pull away when she puled me to her and kissed me. The kiss was...

What's the word?

Perfect! It was so deep and amazing! She started smiling through the kiss and so did I. She wrapper her arms around my neck and mine around her waist and I held her close.

"Alright guys. SWITCH!" Everyone switched except her and me. We still kept on kissing but no one noticed. I then realized something! Haley! I pulled away and so did she.

"Haley!" I yelled. She looked at me.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She said.

"No it's ok! It's my fault!" I told her.

"No! It's not! I don't even know you!" She added shaking her head. She was about to run off when I stopped her.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Who are you?" I asked. She shook her head. I took off my mask that only covered my eyes and looked at her. She turned around and ran off. Then I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Hey." Someone said and i turned to see Haley.

"You miss me?" She asked and smiled. I feel so bad! Im a complete jerk! I can't believe I did that! Well she kissed me but I kissed back! Ugh! I can't tell haley this! I can't! But I will promise this. I love her so much! I can't bare to lose her! She means everything to me! I just can't lose her I just can't!

"Yea and I don't ever want you to let me go again!" I said and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was passionate and amazing like always.

"Ok silly I won't!" She said and laughed and pulled away.

"Ok good!" I said and wrapped my arms around into a hug. She smiled and hugged me back.

"Hey." She started. "You ok?" She asked. I nodded and hugged her tighter.

"I am now."

Ally's POV

"Dallas! Dallas where are you!" I yelled looking for him in the hall ways. After talking with Trish telling her ill text her later I walked out and went to look for him but of course I can't find him again.

"Dalla-" I cut myself off when I saw two people making out holding each other. The boy looked at me and stood up. Dallas.

"Ally it's not what it looks like!" He started. "I can explain!" He yelled and I didn't bother to hear it and started to walk away and left the school. Turns out Dallas is an even bigger jerk. I can't believe him. I sighed and walked home and changed into my pants and a T-shirt and took a shower and did my hair in a bun.

Once I was done with all that I grabbed my laptop and sat down on my bed and opened it and called Trish to video chat. After a few rings she picked up and waved and smiled.

"Hey ally!" She said and smiled.

"Hey Trish." I said upset.

"Guess what?! Ash just asked me out!" She yelled and I smiled.

"Woo!" I cheered and she laughed. Then she stopped.

"Wait you look upset." She started. "What's wrong?" She asked serious.

"Wow Trish. You know me so well." I said and smiled.

"Well we are best friends." She said an smiled. "So." She started. "Who's ass do I have to beat." I laughed.

"No way Trish." I said and laughed again. "It's just. Well when I left the party I was looking for Dallas but when I finally found him, I found him making out with a girl." I said and she got mad.

"That jerk! Tomorrow I'm gonna teach him a lesson!" She said mad. I laughed.

"Thanks Trish." I said and smiled. "Well I have to go I'll see you next week." I said and she nodded.

"Alright alls. Goodnight!" She said.

"Goodnight!" I replied and waved and smiled and closed my laptop. I turned and turned off the light from my room and laid down and covered myself. I looked at the ceiling from my room and saw the stars that light up that put on when i was little. Dallas is such a jerk. But that's not the only thing on my mind.

**_Hey guys! I'm starting to feel better and I hoped you all understood me! Wrote this chapter at 12:29 and I'm still not tired cause I sleep pretty late! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be updating today! Get it? :D! _**

**_Until next time! _**

**_Bye!(:_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys thanks for the reviews(: I'm feeling a lot better now so I will be updating now more!(: also I won't be telling who this mystery girl is! You'll have to keep reading to find out and I hope you will!(: _**

**_Anyway enjoy! _**

**_Chapter 10: What are we doing? _**

Ally's POV

Ugh. It's Monday I thought while waiting for Trish to come pick me up for school. I'm not planning to talk to Dallas anytime soon. He's such a jerk.

Honk! Honk!

Trish is here. Finally! I ran outside and opened the door and got in and sad down.

"Hey you feeling better?" She asked me while I was putting on my belt.

"Yea I guess. I mean I won't be talking to him." I said. She nodded and drove off.

"So what about Austin?" She asked.

"What about Austin?" I asked back.

"Do you still like him?" She asked again. I sighed.

"I don't even know Trish." I started. "I mean this always happens to me. I meet a guy, start talking and somehow they make me fall for him. Then there comes the girl he starts falling for and boom there dating and I'm here at a corner like a loner." I said and took a deep breath after saying all that.

"Whoa chill out ally I think you over- wait did you say corner like a loner?" She asked and I nodded.

"And I meant in!" I replied and she laughed and I joined her. This girl always has a way of making me feel better.

Austin's POV

Who was that girl? She's on my mind all the time! The kiss it was...amazing. I feel like I know her. I feel terrible for doing that to Haley and I don't even know if I have to break up with her. Finally I arrived to school and entered and saw Haley waiting for me and saw ally walking up to dallas. Those two are probably dating now. Ugh.

I walked up to Haley and kissed her. Perfect kiss.

"Hey babe." She pulled and smiled. "How was your morning?" She asked.

"Good now that your with me." I said and grabbed my books and walked away with my arm around her. I have to forget about that girl at the party. But what I don't get is why didn't she take off her mask? I mean I don't even know so she shouldn't just taken it off!

Ally's POV

"Here are the flowers you gave me." I said holding them waiting for him to take them.

"Ally I told you I can explain!" He said.

"Explain what?! That your a player cause I can see that now." I said.

"Ally we were just dancing and then she took my to hallway and we just..." He stopped.

"Kissed? Yea that's what I thought." I said and shook my head. "Here." I said handing them the flowers. "Take your stupid flowers." I said and threw them at him and walked away.

"Ally wait!" He said but I walked off and found Trish on the doorway.

"Hey Trish." I said and smiled.

"You gave him the flowers?" She asked.

"Yup and he looked upset!" I said and smiled.

"Told you it would work! Did you hand them or throw them?" She asked and smiled.

"Throw." I replied and smiled.

"That's my girl!" She said and raised her hand i high five her.

"Woo! I feel like a baddy baddy!" I said and smiled.

"Um ally-" I cut her off.

"I could do anything bad! No one better miss with baddy ally!" I said and stomped my foot on the ground and high five someone random and looked at her. Trish watched the person leave and then look at me.

"Alls? Only you would say the words baddy baddy. Witch is not baddy or bad." She said and nodded.

"Well." I started. "Someone's jelly." I said and walked in class.

"Of what?!" She asked and followed me. I turned around still walking forward.

"Of me being a baddy badd-" I bumped into someone and looked and saw it was...Austin.

"Hey." He said.

"Um hi." I replied and walked away and sat down and Trish next to me.

"Can that be any more awkward?" I asked.

"Probably if you guys fell down together." I sighed. Do I have feelings for Austin? I looked and Trish and she shrugged.

"Ok class time to sit down!" Everyone sat down and Austin and Haley say together. Doesn't bother me.

"Ok class so there will be a play were gonna have a school play and I already have everything sorted out so the lead roles with be Austin moon." I rolled my eyes. "And ally Dawson." She said and my moth dropped open. What?! No! No this can't be.

"Ms. Dawson would you like to share something with what your thinking about?" She asked.

"No. I'm good." I replied and nodded. Everyone laughed and the teacher got mad.

"Ms. Dawson I will see you in detention for 30 minutes and you better come right after school." She said.

"Ugh. No wonder they call this class drama class cause the teacher is such a drama queen!" I whispered to Trish but people heard and she high five me and other people to and we laughed.

"Ms. Delarosa since you think this is so funny I'll see with you with Ms. Dawson as well." She said while looking at Trish. She just rolled her eyes. Austin started laughing at us with other people.

"Ohhhh Mr moon you think this is funny? Well let's see how funny it will be once I see you today as well with them." He immediately stopped laughing.

"Wh-what? But what about the rest?" He asked and i tried holding in my laughter with Trish.

"Who started the laughing oh that's right you." She said and pointed and him. I couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing with Trish.

"Oh I see you to want another hour of detention right? Count on it."

"No!" We yelled and Austin burst out laughing.

"Shut it moon!" I yelled.

"Make me Dawson!" He yelled back.

"Your such an ass!" I yelled.

"Your such a big!" He yelled back. I felt myself growing with anger. I stood up and slammed both my hands on my desk.

"At least I don't act like one!" I yelled.

"Austin Moon! Ally Dawson to the principals office NOW!" She yelled really angry. I pushed my book on the floor and walked up and walked away and angry. Ugh I hate Austin. I can't believe I ever liked him.

"Thanks a lot Dawson you got us into trouble." He said. I turned around and looked at him.

"Look who's talking. And it wasn't me who started laughing first!" I yelled at him. I said and walked away leaving him there.

"Well at least I'm not a slut!" I turned around again and walked up to him.

"What did you just call me?" I asked him.

"A slu-"

Austin's POV

I felt my cheek burning. I think it's gonna turn red as well.

"You don't have the right to call me that cause it's not true!" She yelled.

"Did you just slap?" I asked.

"Yes and I'll do it again if you dare to call me that again!" She yelled tears forming in her eyes. "I came to this school to start over but ever since I came here I've been having nothing but a bad school year!" She said tears in her eyes.

"Ally look I'm sorry I-"

"No Austin save it I'm done." She said hurt and walked away. Why did I just do?

What are we doing?

**_Hey guys I don't think you guys like this story anymore:( am I doing something wrong? I know you guys don't like that there not together anymore but they will be! I'm really sorry:( please don't be mad. Auslly will happen in 2 or 3 chapters I promise(: I hope you guys aren't mad _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Today you will find out who the mystery_** **_is!(: woo! _**

Chapter: 11 kissing scene

Ally's POV

Finally it was the last day of studying the scrip in school and it was Friday it's even better. We had all our classes and now it's time for lunch. I walked out of gym and walked to line myself cause Trish already had her food and was sitting down.

I walked up to the line where...Austin was at. We had nothing to say to each other. I don't want to argue anymore but it did get me upset that he called me a slut. And treated me like a slut the first day I ever met this jerk.

I looked at the food choices and looked up at Austin but when I looked up he turned away. I sighed and saw him turn to see me and I quickly turned away. Well. We looked at the god choices. I grabbed a tray that had a slice of pizza. And went in front of him since he was talking for ever.

"Hey your cutting." He said rudely.

"It's not my fault your taking so long. I said while grabbing my drink and snack and walked away with my lunch and left him. I can't believe after all this I'm still in love with this jerk. He hasn't even said sorry. I sighed and sat down next to Trish.

"So how was your face talk with Austin?" Trish asked.

"Was it that weird?" I asked looking at her hopeful that it wasn't.

"Sorry alls but it was." She replied and nodded. I sighed and started to eat.

"So have you checked the scrip yet?" She asked.

"Well yea aren't we done with it? I mean I know all my lines and stuff." I replied. She looked at me confused.

"Ally you do know there's another scene we have to study right?" She asked.

"What? But today were gonna preform the play at the gym." I said.

"Yea but it's a short scene." She said and I felt relieved and I nodded.

"Great." I said and smiled. "So what's the scene about?" I asked.

"Oh. Um a love scene." She and smiled a bit nervous but I let it go.

"Aww. What about! Between who!" I asked and smiled.

"The scene where..." She started. "The two main.." She added. "Characters fall-"

"Wait the two main characters are Austin and me." I said looking at her.

"Yea well like I said. The two main characters fall in love and..." She stopped. No this can't be happening! Not now! The bell ringed for lunch and I stood up.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I said while throwing my trash away and grabbed my bag and started to walk to the gym and quickly sat down and searched for the scrip in my book bag.

"Hey ally today is the big-" Ms Monica started and I nodded fast. "Honey you ok?" She asked and I nodded.

"Never better." I replied with a smile. She nodded and started to walk away. I looked through my book bag and Trish came up to me. I finally found it and took it and looked at the last page. It said:

Jack: Anna now that we are able to be friends I'll always be here for you.

Anna: I will always be here to jack

Jack: Anna?

Anna: *looks up and sees him waiting to continue.*

Jack: *holds her hands* I...i..I love you!

Anna: *doesnt know what to say and looks into his eyes.*

Jack: *puts his hand on her cheek and starts to lean in.*

Anna: *leans in to*

Anna,jack: *kiss for at least 10 seconds*

Both: *pull away and hug each other.*

Play ends

"What?" Was all I could say.

"Austin and I- Austin and i- Austin and i-"

Austin's POV

"Have to kiss?!" Haley asked looking at the script mad.

"Babe it's not what it looks like!" I said.

"Austin it does." She said and looking up at me.

"Ok it's exactly what it looks like." I said. "But it's not me and her kissing it's Anna and jack kissing!" She glared and I smiled a bit.

"You know what don't worry." She said and nodded. "I'm ok." She said.

"Hey don't worry." I said and put my hand on her shoulder. "I only like you." I said looking into her eyes.

"I know." She said a little bit upset. "Just promise me something." She said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"If you kiss her. Promise you won't leave me." She said. I didn't know what to say at first. She looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Alright guys lets get the play started! The teacher said to everyone while dragging me to the stage.

Hours later

Austin's POV

We didn't get to practice the big kiss cause we didn't have time. I wonder how it would feel to kiss ally Dawson. I sighed and looked in the mirror. I was wearing my costume for the play. I played the bad boy in the play witch is funny cause I am a bad boy. I have a cool costume though. The play is about a girl witch is played by ally and she's the good girl. We meet and become friends but then feel something more.

We fall in love with each other. But the problem is that our parents don't want us together so we get separated but we don't give up and in the end we kiss. The lady that did the hair just went through my hair one more time and then left. I sighed and sat on my chair. I can't help but think who that girl was. I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"The one and only ally." She said and I rolled my eyes and let her in.

"The teacher said we have to worm up so let's practice." She said and walked in while holding the script.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"Kinda." She sighed. "How about you?" She asked.

"Austin moon doesn't get nervous." I said and she gave me a look.

"Right." She said slowly and then looked at her script. "So um." She started. "We never practiced that kissing scene." She said and my eyes went wide.

"Yea." I said.

"Is Haley ok with it?" She asked while looking at me.

"I think." I said and sighed. "Is Dallas ok with it?" I asked. She looked at me confused.

"Dallas and I aren't together." She said confused. Yes!

"Oh." I said trying to sound cool. "So should we practice?" I asked. She looked down then up and nodded.

"Sure." She said and looked at the script and so did I. I looked into his eyes and so did and we started to lean in. I can't believe were gonna kiss!

I wanted to say something but could come out. Our lips were close to each other. Gosh I think he looked like he really wanted to kiss me. That's crazy! He wouldn't want to kiss me cause he doesn't like me!

"Guys it's time for-" The door swung open and Austin and I jumped away so she didn't see us.

"The play! Right!" I said nodding fast looking like a complete idiot. I felt like slapping myself but I nodded again and left Austin there. We were so close to kissing I can't believe we didn't! I walked to the stage but behind the curtains and saw a lot of people. Great. I'm gonna humiliate myself in front of everyone and I have to kiss with Austin.

What if the kiss goes wrong? What will happen between us? I don't think he'll want to talk to me if I embarrass him like that. I sighed and took a deep breath. I felt someone behind me and I turned around to see Austin. He smiled at me and I smiled a bit. He apologized to me but I'm still kinda mad.

"Austin I have to tell you something." I said while nodding at him.

"Ally were about to started you can tell me later!" He said and laughed a bit. "Break a leg!" He said and walked away. No! He needs to know this! I sighed and took a deep breath and got in place. I thought this would never happen but I guess it is.

Austin and I are gonna kiss.

**_Hey guys! I'm really sorry I stopped updating. I went to the doctor but I'm starting to feel better!(: I also got writers block and didn't have any ideas! Oh and I wanted to tell you guys if you want to ask me something about the story or anything about me! Just ask and I'll answer on my next update(: just a thought(: _**

**_Hope you guys liked this chapter and please leave a review it'll really make my day!(: thanks for understanding and I hope you guys understand me(: _**

**_Until next time! _**

**_Bye!(: _**

**_Oh and inovermyheadinlove I'm gonna continue this story! I promise I will continue not just for me for you and you guys!(: _**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I haven't been updating:( I'm starting to lose feeling for this story. Also cause I don't get reviews. When I first started this story i got many reviews and that made my day! But now I feel like I did something wrong and you guys don't like it now:(. I'm sorry but I'm not so sure if I should continue this story. What should I do?

I'm really sorry!:( but I might write another story and hope you guys like it! I'm really sorry:(. I'm just not feeling it anymore but I have a part of that feeling left but not as much anymore:(


	14. Chapter 14

Ally's POV

No. No it couldn't wait. I have to do this!

"Austin wait!" I yelled and ran after him. I was about to come up to them when I heard him talking to himself.

"Austin you can do this." I heard him say. I smiled at that. "She's just a girl. I mean an amazing and beautiful girl that is special to me." He said. I smiled and hid myself so he couldn't here me.

"Listen to yourself Austin. Falling for a girl you can't even have." He said and sighed. What? Can't have? Falling?

"Snap out of it! I can't." He said. He said like he was gonna say something else but then shook his head and started to walk. Now's my chance. I walked away from my hiding spot looking like I just found him.

"Austin!" I said and smiled. He smiled at me.

"What's up?" He asked. I walked closer to him.

"Austin I really need to tell you something." I said trying to stop him from going.

"Can't it wait? We have to go preform." He said and kept walking.

"No! I mean." I said. "It can't." I said again. He stopped walking and looked at me.

"What is it?" He asked looking at me.

"Austin you know how we had that dance right?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"No duh." He said and I sighed. I hope this works out.

"Yea well you know how we had to dance with people?" I asked again. He looked at me confused before nodding again.

"Yea well." I started and looked down. "You don't recognize me?" I asked and down still. He looked like he was getting upset waiting for me to say it.

"What are you talking about? I danced with three girls and I danced with the same girl twice witch was Haley and-" I waited for him to finish up. "The third girl was." I felt him looking at me not believing this. I looked up and took out my mask from my behind my back and put in on.

"Austin. I'm the girl." I said. "I'm the girl you kissed at the party." I said looking at him. He was just staring at me. I felt this strange feeling. He looked like he was gonna say something not upset but then that face changed into that mean Austin who always talks to people bad.

"What? Ally how could you-" I cut him off.

"Austin please don't be mad at me! I couldn't believe this ether! I thought about you and the kiss every day and night and I just didn't know what to do and-" He cut me off.

"Ally you see what you just did? I feel guilty for what I did to Haley!" I looked at him trying to figure this out.

"Your blaming me? You kissed back and you kissed me." I said.

"Well you couldn't stop me?" He asked.

"I didn't know it was you!" I yelled at him.

"I can't believe you! I would never want to kiss you!" He yelled at me.

"Ok I get your mad because of what happened and all but that doesn't mean you have to say these things to me." I said trying to calm down from yelling at him. He just looked at me.

"Austin can't you see this? I'm in love you with you!" I yelled. I felt myself getting nervous and scared.

"Ally no. Please don't." He said.

"Austin I'm-" He cut me off.

"No ally! I can't believe you did this to me!" He yelled at me. I felt myself getting mad.

"I didn't know it was you for crying out loud!" I yelled. "Austin I'm in love with you and I know you are to." I said and he looked at me. "Austin can't you see it?" He didn't answer. I shook my head.

"Fine." I said and shook my head. "Forget this ever happened. I'm done. Sorry about what I "did" to you." I said and was about to walk away when I felt him slam me to wall and held me.

"Austin what are you?" I started to ask when he put his finger on my lip. "Ally. Let me talk to Haley. I can't do this to her and you know that." He said.

"I know you can't and I don't want you to." I said looking into his eyes. "Witch is why I'm letting you go." I said getting out of his grip and move away from him.

"Ally what are you talking about?" He asked.

"I'm talking about me letting you be happy." I said and he looked at me hurt.

"Ally I want to be with you!" He yelled at waked closer to me and wrapped his arms around my wait.

"Me to Austin." I said and put my hand on his cheek. "But." I said. "We can't."

"I can fix this ally. I can." He said holding me tighter like he doesn't want to let go.

"Austin." I said tears forming in my eyes. "I'll always love you." I said and leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ally." He started but I didn't let him finish. I put my hands on his arms that were holding me and put them down.

"Goodbye." I said and started to walk away. I felt the tears streaming down my face but I couldn't do this. I didn't want to hurt Haley. I just couldn't. She seemed like a great girl and I couldn't just hurt her like that.

"Ally please!" Austin yelled. "I love you!" He yelled and I stopped. I didn't say anything and I sobbed and kept on walking.

_Ally what are you doing? You can't do this! You deserve to be _with him!

I heard the voices in my head but I ignored it and kept on walking. I wrote a letter to the teacher and put it on her desk. She told me it was ok and cancelled the play but had the rest of the shows go on. I ran to the bathroom and changed. I put on my jeans and my flats and my white sleeved shirt and my blue sweater.

I walked out and walked to my locker and opened it and put the clothes in my locker and closed it. I sighed and got out of school. I'm done with you Austin. I'm done with these feelings. I'm done. I took a taxi home and got in.

"Dad?" I asked. No answer. I sighed and waked to the kitchen and saw a note on the table. I picked it up and read it.

Ally I had to go to a convention and I won't be back in 3 weeks. I'm sorry honey but it's for the job and you know that sweaty. I left some money on the counter for you to buy some food or what ever you girls like. I'll miss you! Be safe honey!

Love dad.

I sighed and put the note down and went to the fridge and made myself some cereal. I went up stairs and charged my phone cause it died. I sat down and started to eat my cereal. Then I remembered about something. Anna! I grabbed the house phone and called my dad.

"Hello?" My dad answered.

"Dad! We're Anna!" I asked worried.

"Honey she's at your aunts house." He and laughed a bit of my yelling. I relaxed and sat down.

"Ok. Thanks dad. I'll pick her up tomorrow." I said looking at my phone waiting for it to charge.

"Ok honey. Good night." He said.

"Good night dad." I replied and smiled. After that we hung up and finally my phone turned on. I picked it up and checked my phone.

20 missed calls

30 messages

15 voicemails

All from the one and only Austin moon. I sighed and put my phone down. I decided to go to take a quick shower and took my makeup off and changed into my pjs and headed to bed. When I turned off my light and covered myself with my blankets I heard my phone vibrating.

I looked up and saw it was from Austin. I picked it up and was about to click answer when I looked at the decline button. I looked at the answer button and was about to answer when my finger moved to the decline button and clicked it and the call went blank. I put my phone down and turned around. A few minutes later I heard my phone vibrating again. I ignored and started to cry.

A few hours passed and I fell asleep thinking about.

Austin.

**Oh my ginglebells! Guys! I can't believe it! You don't want me to end this! Thank you so much! I know it's pretty late but I got 4 reviews saying not to cancel! I won't! I guess all I needed was some encouragement from you guys(: thank you so much! I felt like I was stuck in a trance but you guys broke me out of it! You have no Idea how much it meant to me! Thank you so much guys! **

**I hope you liked this chapter! I know you were expecting an auslly kiss but I had to kick it up a notch and do something!** **Auslly will happen** **but it's up to you guys** **if you want them** **together! **

**Review any questions** **guys and I promise** **I'll answer them on my** **next chapter! Hope you liked this** **chapter** **even though it was sad** **but don't worry it'll get** **better and I'm** **pretty** **sure we all know it!(: **

**So far my first question asked:**

**Q: Ally and jake going out? **

**A: no but jake will make an appearance again** **that's for sure!(; **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Me or her? PART 1

Ally's POV

I woke up to my phone vibrating. I opened my eyes and rubbed them and sat up slowly. I looked over my shoulder and saw called ID.

Austin moon. The picture showed up to. His amazing smile. I picked up the phone and looked at it. It was 100% charged. I looked again at the decline and answer button. I was about to click decline when my finger moved to the answer button and clicked on it.

I looked at the screen as I saw the numbers go 1,2,3,4. I put it near my ear.

"Ally? Ally please I'm so sorry ok!" I heard his voice. I was about to talk when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey babe." Haley. I should've known. I felt like Austin was gonna say something but before he could I hung up.

"Of course." I said and sighed. I was about to go back to sleep when I remember. Anna! I quickly got up and-

"Ow!" I said holding my head. Got up to-

"Fast!" I said and held my head and sat down. A minute later I felt better and got up but a little slower this time and ran to the shower and in a few minutes I got out and dried my hair and did my hair in a messy bun. After that I changed into a shirt and put on some sweats and my boots. Nothing fancy it's Saturday I'm not trying to impress anybody!

I then went downstairs and grabbed an apple and went to the closed downstairs and put on my baggy sweater. I grabbed my car keys and walked out and locked door with my other keys and walked to the car and got in. I started the car and turned on the radio.

_I love you like a long song baby_

I changed the station immediately.

_All I need is a little love in my life_

I changed it to. I don't need love in my life. Do I?

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

I turned of the radio. Maybe I'll listen to music another day. Besides say something reminds me to much of Austin. I don't know about the say something I'm giving up on you. Well maybe I am. I sighed and turned made a curve and parked my car and got out. It started to rain a little bit. Why is it when someone's upset is has to rain?

I ran to the house with my hoody and knocked on the door. I heard a bunch of giggles and baby footsteps and a lady shushing them. My aunt and her 2 little girls and one adorable little boy. I smiled at that. She opened the door.

"Ally so good to see you honey!" She said nicely and I smiled.

"Good to see you to auntie." I smiled and we hugged.

"Anna is just gathering her stuff upstairs. I nodded.

"Hi ally!" I heard Annabelle yell and I smiled and bend down to her height. She has blonde medium hair with big blue eyes and is 5 years old.

"Hi honey." I say. "How's it been?"

"Great!" She yelled and hugged me. I smiled and then turned to Elizabeth. Liz for short. She has long brown hair with big brown eyes. She's 6 years old.

"Hey ally! I missed you!" She yelled and hugged me. I smiled and hugged back.

"I missed you to sweetie!" I smiled and pulled away.

"When can you spend the night?" They asked and I smiled.

"Someday I promise or you guys can spend the night in my house! My dad left for 3 weeks for he'll be back." I said and nodded and we all looked at my auntie and there mom.

"Please mommy!" They yelled and jumped up and down. My aunt laughed and smiled.

"Of course but remember girls who's in charge?" She asked. They were about to answer when a heard a familiar voice.

"Me." He said and walked up to us. "I'm in charge." He said and nodded.

"Sorry jake but no." Annabelle said and tried to snap her fingers but no sound came out witch made me smile. Jake is only 4 years old and has brown hair with brown eyes as well.

"Ally's in charge." Liz added and Annabelle nodded.

"She is?!" He asked and looked at him mom. "But I'm the man of this house!" He said. We all laughed.

"Actually your dad is and you might be the man but I'm the oldest man!" I said and nodded and snapped my fingers and Annabelle and Liz did the same as me and nodded.

"Fine you win this time." Jake said and nodded glaring at me. I laughed and bend down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Coodies!" He yelled and the girls started chasing after him.

"Guys go get your stuff!" My aunt Mary yelled and all I heard was giggles. I smiled and looked up at my aunt.

"What time do you want me to bring them home?" I asked and smiled.

"Well actually honey since you brought the weeks up I was wondering if you could take of them for the 3 weeks." She said and smiled nicely. "Your uncle wanted to take me to a small vacation with him but no one was able to take care of the kids." She said and sighed. I smiled and took her hands.

"Don't worry! You've been there for me since I was born! I'll take care of the kids till you come back!" I said and she smiled and hugged me and I hugged back.

"Thanks honey!" She said and I smiled and pulled away.

"Your welcome! Besides I love the kids like their my brother and sisters." I said and smiled.

"Thank you honey!" She said and I nodded and smiled. All of a sudden I heard a lot of footsteps and laughing and I saw jake, Liz, Annabelle, and Anna running up to me.

"Ally!" I heard my little sister run up to me and hug me. I smiled and picked her and kissed her on the cheek. Anna is 5 years old and is a brunette like me and has big brown eyes as well. I smiled.

"Anna! How dare you leave me yesterday?" I asked.

"Well you weren't home cause you were gonna kiss Austin!" She yelled and the kids nodded and repeated saying his name.

"No!" I yelled and they all laughed.

"Well let's go guys!" Anna yelled and everyone cheered and started to jump around me. I laughed and my aunt laughed to.

"I'll can you once we get back ok sweetie?" She asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Ok." I said. I smiled and walked out with the kids in front of me. It was raining really hard and I only had one umbrella. The kids started yelling and I opened my umbrella and Anna was holding it. Good thing they all fit. We kept running when we finally made it to the car and got in.

The kids finally stopped screaming and I laughed. "Ok guys I said and turned around. "Where do you guys want to go eat?" I asked.

"IHOP!" They all yelled. I laughed and turned around.

"Alright let's go." I said and smiled and started the car and started to drive. I turned up the radio and a song came up.

"Omg miss movin on!" The girls yelled and I heard jake yelled at the same time, "This song again?! Really?!". I laughed and kept driving. The girls started to get ready to sing.

_I'm breaking down; gonna start from scratch_

_Shake it off like an Etch-A-Sketch_

_My lips are saying goodbye_

_My eyes are finally dry_

"Come and ally sing!" The girls yelled and rolled his eyes. At first I shook my head no. Although this song reminded me of how I felt about Austin. I was about to open my mouth and say yes but instead stayed quiet. The next party came on.

_I'm not the way that I used to be_

_I took the record off repeat_

_You killed me, but I survived_

_And now I'm coming alive _

"Ally sing!" The girls yelled one last time and i smiled turned it up louder.

_I'll never be that girl again_

We sang together and laughed. I felt alive. Sometimes I consider little kids my friends instead of teenagers. I don't why but I just do.

_No-oh-oh_

_I'll never be that girl again_

_No-oh-oh_

_My innocence is wearing thin_

_But my heart is growing strong_

_So call me, call me, call me_

_Miss Movin' On_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Miss Movin' On_

_Oh-oh-oh_

We laughed and waited for the next part.

_Yeah_

_I broke the glass that surrounded me (Surrounded me)_

_I ain't the way you remember me (Remember me)_

_I was such a good girl_

_So fragile, but no more._

_I jumped the fence to the other side (The other side)_

_My whole world was electrified (Elecrified)_

_Now I'm no longer afraid_

_It's Independence Day_

_It's Independence Day_

"Here we go!" I yelled. The girls cheered and jake yelled "NOO!"

_I'll never be that girl again_

_No-oh-oh_

_I'll never be that girl again_

_No-oh-oh_

_My innocence is wearing thin_

_But my heart is growing strong_

_So call me, call me, call me_

_Miss Movin' On_

_Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (the way it was)_

_I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough (gonna be enough)_

_It's gonna be enough_

_I'll never be that girl again_

_No-oh-oh_

_I'll never be that girl again_

_Oh-oh-oh_

We laughed and smiled and cheered and kept on singing. I love these kids so much they mean everything to me and I don't know what I would do without them. I couldn't help but think about Austin through this song. Even though we weren't together I feel so free now that I don't have to worry about him and how I feel about him. The next part came on and we all sang and by we I mean the girls and me cause jake here was covering his ears and we laughed.

_My innocence is wearing thin_

_But my heart is growing strong_

_So call me, call me, call me_

_Miss Movin' On (oooon)_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Miss Movin' On (on and on and on and on and on)_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Miss Movin' On (on and on and on and on)_

_Oh-oh-oh (on and on and on and on)_

_Miss Movin' On_

_Oh-oh-oh (hey, yeah, yeah)_

_I'm movin' on_

I sang by myself cause the girls wanted me to. We all laughed and cheered and I turned it down and it went on commercials. Maybe I should do what the song did. Move on. I smiled and parked the car and stopped it.

"That was amazing guys!" I yelled and the girls cheered and smiled.

"Totally!" They yelled at the same time jake yelled. "That song is annoying!" I smiled while taking there belts off.

"Your just mad cause we can sing and you can't jake!" Liz said and Annabelle and Anna nodded.

"Well at least I'm awesome!" He yelled back and the girls all gasped.

"Well at least we don't have a face that looks like a light bulb!" They yelled.

"Well at least I don't smell like mud!" He yelled back and the girls gasped. I just looked at them. This was the most lamest argument ever. It's better than how people fight now. I parented to act like this fight was gonna go bad.

"Ok guys break it up people!" I yelled and took them out and closed the doors and looked the car.

"Say sorry." I said while holding Anna's and Annabelle's hands while Liz held Anna's and jake held Annabelle's hand since we were walking the street.

"Sorry ally." They all said and I rolled my eyes.

"Not me! Say sorry to each other for having that big fight!" I said trying not to laugh.

"Sorry." They all said to each other and hugged and we all held hands again.

"Good." I said and smiled.

"We can fight very bad ally." Jake said and the girls nodded and I nodded as well going along with it.

"You can say that again." I said.

"We can fight very bad all-" Liz cut him off.

"She didn't mean it jake!" She said and laughed. She then looked up at me. "Right?" She asked. I laughed.

"Yep." He said and the kids laughed and so did I. After walking we finally made it and walked in. There wasn't a lot of people but it was pretty full. "Ok guys let's order." I said and they jumped up and down. I smiled but then bended there heights. "But here are the rules. (1) don't leave my side. (2) follow my directions and (3) what ever you do! Do not leave my side and we all have to stick together and (4)-" Anna cut me off.

"Ally we get it can we just order please!" She begged and the rest nodded. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright guys but follow those rules." I said and they nodded and smiled and stood up.

"Ok guys so what do you wan-" I stopped talking when I saw that. No. Not right now. Please no.

I can't believe it.

**FINISHED! **

**Well this chapter was pretty long and I hope you guys enjoy it!(: I'll be updating again either today or tomorrow. It's up to how many people want to today or tomorrow so leave a review about that!(: also I'd like thank inovedmyheadinlove! Your awesome! Or should I say rossome?! ...no. No. Ok. Anyway! Thanks so much for always reviewing I really appreciate it!(: **

**This chapter didn't really have some Austin in it or drama cause I wanna give ally a break from all that drama and Austin drama and stuff!**

**Theres no questions:( hope you guys can ask some questions cause I really want to know what you guys are thinking about and what is gonna happen next or something!(: I only had one question last time or 2 I think but that was still rossome!(: **

**Review it up and tell me what you guys think!(:**

**Until next time!**

**See ya!(: **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: me or her? PART 2

Ally's POV

"Kids maybe we should go eat some where else." I said trying to get them moving.

"But why? We're hungry." The wined.

"We can go to another IHOP." And they sighed but then agreed.

"Great! Love you guys!" I said. "Austin is here right now and I don't want him to see me so what ever you do don't-"

"Hey Austin!" The girls yelled waving.

"What's up my man!" Jake yelled waving. I slapped my forehead.

"Let's play tag guys! Your it!" I said and turned around and the kids to.

"Ally?" I head a familiar voice. We all froze. I turned around still frozen and the little kids did the same.

"Hey guys." Austin said and waved.

"Hey Austin." They all said except me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked to them.

"Well we were singing miss movin on and ally meant that song for you." Annabelle started.

"I hate that song." Jake added.

"But while we were singing! Ally was driving us to IHOP." Liz added to.

"But when we got there we started to fight badly and ally had to break it up." Anna said. "Then we said sorry and hugged and went inside and we were about to order when ally stood up and saw you and she started acting weird.

"Yea!" Jake said. "So then she said she was gonna take us somewhere else to another IHOP and we all whined but said yes and then we were gonna leave but then we called you and here you are and here we are!" He said and smiled. I just stood there. I can't believe they just said all that. That sounded awful to us but when they said it, it just sounded cute!

"Guys why don't you go order at that table." I said and pointed to that table and smiled. "And I'll meet you right there. We don't order just choose what you want and I'll order." I said and smiled at them.

"Ok!" They all said and laughed and ran to the table I pointed at. I smiled as I watched them leave.

"Your really good with kids." I said. I sighed and looked at him.

"Austin what do you want?" I asked.

"Us. To be together." He said and I sighed again.

"Austin we talked about this." I said about to walk away when he grabbed me by the wrist and made me look at him.

"Ally. Give me a few minutes." He said looking into my eyes.

"5." I said and sat down at another table.

"I want to be with you. Ally I love you just as much as you love me." He said. Who sad I still loved you? Oh who am I kidding I still do and maybe even more. "Ally if just give me a chance I'll do anything! Ill chafe for you. I won't be that bad boy anymore and get into trouble." He said and held my hands.

"Austin your not a bad boy. I know there's another side of you that isn't like that. You just want to fit in." I said.

"That's not true!" He yelled at me. I felt the tears in my eyes but I quickly rubbed them. He looked at me and then at my hands. I had my hands on the table. He reached for them but I moved my hand away. He looked at me as I looked at him to.

"Ally I'm sorry." He said and I didn't answer.

"Please give me a chance. Just one." He begged. I sighed. "Ally I love you and always will." He said and I felt myself smile.

"I-" I stopped. Wait. "What about Haley?" I asked. He moved back on his chair.

"I haven't talked to her yet." He said. The smile immediately disappeared and felt myself getting mad.

"Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded and scratched the back of his neck. I got mad at that.

"What so you just expect me to be with you while your still with someone else is that it?" I asked getting mad while standing up. He stood up trying to call me.

"Ally I can fix them." He said.

"You can't." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Ally can't you see this? I'm trying!" He yelled. I shook my head.

"You are but not hard enough or the right way. I'm sorry Austin but no slut." I said. He looked at me with hurt and regret with what he just did.

"Just." I said letting the tears fall. "Stay away from me." I said and walked away.

"Ally." Austin said behind my back. I ignored him and sat down with the kids. Annabelle, Liz, and jake sitting one side and Anna on the other.

"Ally!" They all said and smiled. I sat down without saying a word.

"Ally I saved a spot for you!" Anna said and smiled at me. I nodded and looked at the menu upset.

"Ally what's wrong?" They asked I and I shook my head.

"Nothing guys." I said and forced a smile. They all looked at me knowing that, that wasn't a really smile.

"Let's eat." I said. They nodded without saying a word. We all ate quietly. Once we finished we got in the car and drived home. Once we got there I opened the door and we all got in. It started to rain hard again but we got home in time. They all ran to Anna's room and I waked to mine.

When I got in there I threw my keys on my bed and took off my bun and my hair fell on my face but I didn't care.

"Stupid Austin! Why did I ever have to meet you?! Why did you have to come into my life!" I yelled and sobbed on the floor crying into tears.

"I thought you would change but your nothing but damn jerk!" I yelled at no one and sobbed and screamed. I'm no slut. He can't do that. He doesn't even know how to treat a girl right. I cried for hours when I heard whispers outside my door.

"Guys." I said and rubbed my eyes. Anna opened the door and they all saw me. I looked down and started to cry again when I felt little footsteps and little arms wrapped around me.

"Ally I'm sorry!" Jake said.

"Yea we didn't know Austin did that." Annabelle said and Liz nodded.

"I'm the worst sister ever." Anna said and looked down.

"And where the worst cousins." They said and looked down. I hugged them back even tighter.

"Your all wrong. Your the best sister and best cousins. Your all like my siblings to me and I'll always love you guys." I said and they smiled and we hugged again and sat on the floor. I cried again for hours until I felt tired and we all laid on my bed and fell asleep hearing the thunder from the rain.

**Hey guys. Hope you guys liked this chapter. It's 2 in the morning and I'm not even tired! **

**No questions:(. Hope I'll get some! **

**Leave a review and I'll be updating again today cause you know it's 2 in the morning so it's Saturday now cause it passed 12 and...ok I'm done. I have nothing else to say except review it up!**

**Until next time! **

**Bye!(: **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: To the mall we go

"Never known anyone like you before." I sang.

"Someone who can make me smile when I'm falling right down the floor." I added. "Never laughed so hard till I met you. In perfect harmony where bobbing are heads to the grove. It's-"

"Ally can we go to the mall?" I heard jake ask.

"Jake! She was on a roll!" The girls yelled and we all laughed. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course." I said. "Let's get fixed up guys!" I said. We all ran and got some clothes. Annabelle changed into a blue dress and white flats with he hair into a side braid. Anna wore her favorite yellow shirt and her blue sweater that goes up to her to waist and her blue skirt with white leggings and her white flats.

Liz wore her hair straight and put on a pink shirt and wore her pink skirt with her white leggings as well. Jake wore his white shirt and jeans and his little Jordan's. They all looked so cute!

"You guys look awesome!" I said and they smiled.

"You to!" They yelled and smiled. I smiled at them. I decided to put on my blue shirt and white skinny pants and my hair curly.

"Thanks guys. Now let's go!" I said and we ran downstairs. That wasn't such a good idea though.

"Jake get off me!" Annabelle yelled.

"Liz is on me!" Annabelle yelled back.

"Not my fault Anna is crushing me!" She yelled.

"Well ally is the tallest so she's crushing me!" She yelled and I rollers my eyes. We finally got down and I looked at them.

"Ok maybe that wasn't such a good idea." The kids nodded and is smiled at them. The kids grabbed there things while I waited. My phone started to ring and I picked up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ally." I heard a voice.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Ally. I broke up with Haley." He said.

"Austin why would you-" The call ended. "Hello?..hello?" I kept on repeating. I looked at my phone and saw it died. I sighed and went to the kitchen and charged my phone.

"Ally where ready!" They yelled. I smiled.

"Alright let's go!" I said and smiled and we all walked out and got in the car. I decided to pick up Trish cause we wanted to hang out together.

"Hey alls. Hey guys!" Trish yelled.

"Heyyyyy!" We all said including me and Trish smiled at them and looked at me weirdly.

"Really alls?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. I sighed and turned on the car and put my belt on.

"Well I was upset at first but the kids here made me feel better." I said and smiled and so did she. "Seat belts? Ready?" I asked.

"Yep!" Everyone said including Trish. I looked at her. She rolled her eyes and I smirked.

"Just drive." She said.

"What's the magic word?" I asked.

"Pizza!" Jake yelled.

"Bacon!" Annabelle yelled.

"Monkey! Liz yelled.

"I'm awesome!" Trish yelled. I looked at everyone lie they were crazy.

"NO. Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Guys, guys, guys." I said. "All of you are wrong. Anna I've taught you this." I said.

"Yep." She said and smiled. "It's Anna." She said and smiled at everyone. They all rolled there eyes including me.

"It's please! The magic word is please!" I said. They all looked at me. "Alright it can also be pickles." I said and everyone laughed. We all turned up the music.

**Alright guys I'm soooooo sorry I haven't been updating! Here's a short chapter. Please don't be mad or hate me I've just been really busy especially cause my cousin came to visit but I will start updating more often I promise!(: **

**No questions:(...still waiting! **

**Anyway what do you guys want to happen next? What do you think Austin will do next? **

**Oh and next chapter a very special group will be guest staring. Or maybe a few chapters more later. Sorry this chapter is really short next one will be longer promise!(: **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: I'm not the one PART 1

Ally's POV

"Ally?" Anna asked. I smiled and looked up from coloring.

"Yea?" I asked and smiled. I looked at the kids and smiled. They were all coloring and drawing and had crayons all over.

"Would you ever give Austin a chance again?" Anna asked. I looked at her.

"Well Anna. I actually don't know." I said completely honest.

"Do you...love him?" She asked. I sighed.

"Well Anna. Love is a strong word." I said.

"Ally I thought he was the one." She said looking at me.

"What do you me-" She cut me off.

"You always have trouble with boys. There all the same and I know you think that of Austin to but I think he's..different." She said and smiled. Her beautiful smile. I smiled and held her hand.

I was about to say something when I heard a knock on the door. We all looked at each other.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"The killer!" Anna whispered yelled.

"The cereal killer!" Jake added.

"He's coming to get us!" Annabelle said.

"If he's a cereal killer shouldn't he only kill cereal?" Liz asked and the kids nodded. I rolled my eyes and got up and walked up to the door with the kids following me.

"Maybe it's our cat." Anna said behind me with the rest.

"We don't have a cat." I said looking at them.

"I know I just wanted you in front of us so we can run first." She she said and the kids nodded.

"Oh thanks that's touching." I said and they smiled. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on the doorknob. I started to open it to reveal a smoking wet Haley. I looked at the sky and saw clouds all over and rain falling.

"Haley?" I said.

"Hi." She said with her eyes red full of tears and well including the rain drops on her face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Austin." She said really sad. I sighed. "Can I come in?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Of course come in." I said and moved. The kids all moved back and she walked in and almost slipped but we all caught her.

"Sorry about that." She said and I nodded and ran to the kitchen to gets a towel and came back.

"Here you go." I said and she smiled a bit and took it.

"Thanks." She said and wrapped it around herself. "So did you hear?" She said and I sat down.

"Um yea. But don't worry I won't date him." I said. I didn't mean it. I mean I do but I..it's hard.

"No ally it's ok I'm just upset and I want to talk to you about him." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't talking about him gonna make you even more upset?" I asked. She sighed.

"Ally I'm sorry. I don't think I've been a good friend at all." She said and looked down.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You liking Austin." She said. I looked away and sighed.

"It's okay. These things happen." I add and she nods.

"But you two are meant to be together." She said and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked and snapped out of it. "What? I mean no!" She laughed and I did to.

"Why don't we hang out sometime? You and me and the kids." I said and smiled. "You seem pretty chill." I added. She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks ally! I don't want you to hate me!" She said. I pulled away.

"I don't hate you!" I said and smiled. She smiled.

"Thanks alls." She said and looked like she realized something. "You know what? I realized. I'm not the one. You are." She said and nodded. I looked at her and thought about it. Am I?

Later that day

The kids and I were eating popcorn and watching a movie.

"This movie is amazing!" The girls said together and I was using my phone.

"Waiting for Austin to text you?" Jake whispered with his adorable voice.

"What? No!" I whispered back.

"He will." He said and nodded and ate another popcorn.

"I doubt it." I said and put my phone down and all of a sudden felt a vibrate on the lap and quickly picked it up and saw a message from.

Austin.

"Told ya!" He said and smiled. I rolled my eyes and locked my phone and put it down.

Should I open it? Nah. Yes!

I picked it up and un locked it and opened the message.

**Austin: Hey ally. Do you think we can meet up right now or later? **

**-Sent 12:02 **

_Me: Austin is 12. Not gonna happen. _

_Sent: 12:02 _

**Austin: I know(: **

**Sent: 12:03**

_Me: Then why would ask that? _

_Sent: 12:05 _

**Austin: What if I told you I was outside your balcony? **

**Sent: 12:05 **

I didn't answer. What?! I got up and told the kids that I'll be right back and walked upstairs and opened my room door and walked in. I sighed. What if he is there? I smiled at the thought and walked to the my balcony door and opened it and walked out and looked down but didn't see no one. Huh?

All of a sudden I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at saw a text from Austin. I opened the text.

**Austin: You checked didn't you?(: **

**Sent: 12:07 **

I couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit. I looked at the sky and saw the stars and smiled. All I could think about was.

Austin.

Austin's POV (finally right?)

I smiled. I was looking up at ally hiding behind a bush. I'll do what ever it takes to get her. Most importantly earn her forgiveness again. I love you Ally Dawson.

**Hey guys! I thought the ending was pretty cute(: Hope you guy enjoyed this question and sorry I haven't been updating I went to the doctor and found out I do have a concussion): I can't use my phone a lot and I had to rest but I quickly wanted to update for you guys(:**

**Now onto questions!(: **

**Q: Can you maybe add Austin some competition? **

**A: I sure will!(; but right now I can't cause I have some thing already planned out!(: **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think will happen next(: I've decided to stop having all the drama with ally and give her a break(: **

**Until next time**

**Bye!(: **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: My heart is yours

Ally's POV

I came back downstairs and saw that everyone was still watching the movie. I smiled and sat next to them again and finished it.

Austin's POV

I started walking away and when I did I saw the cops start walking up to me with a man.

"That's him! That's the man that tried to kid nap ally! She's one the nicest people ever! How dare you-" I cut him off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Mr why were you hiding behind that bush?" A cop asked.

"I just came to see my friend." I replied.

"Yea but if you were wouldn't you actually knock her door and not watch her behind a bush?" He asked again. I sighed loudly.

"Your gonna arrest me aren't you?" I asked turning around.

"Sorry but yea." The cop said and put the handcuffs on me and took me in the car and drove away. All I wanted to do was talk to ally not get arrested!

The next day

(I'm gonna skip time and let it be 7:30 PM)

Ally's POV

I was eating dinner with the kids cause finally it was Monday. School was canceled so we got to stay! Yes!

"Ally I'm thirsty." Jake said.

"Yea me to!" The girls replied. I laughed.

"Alright I'll get you guys some drinks." I said and walked away to the kitchen. When I opened the fridge I took out some orange juices for all of us. I started walking back when my phone started ringing. I put the juices down and walked up to my phone and clicked the "answer" button.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ally! OMG I don't how to tell you this but get what just happened! Your never gonna believe what just happened. Something-"

"Trish! When you talk fast that means something happened so what happened?!" I asked and waited for her to answer. "What?!" I yelled.

Later that day

Austin's POV

I sighed. I was still in the police cell room with my hands tied up ok these stupid hand cuffs! I looked around and saw a lot of things and noticed a pic of the cop. The beds are pretty hard here. I sighed. Look at me talking about stuff that I don't even want to talk about.

A man came up to my cell and opened it.

"Mr moon." He said. I stood up.

"Yes mr." I read his name. "Anderson?" I asked.

"It's aunderson." He corrected me. I nodded fast trying to make him happy. Although there's really no reason to be happy.

"There's someone to see you and mean while you'll be in my office while I go with my partner and figure this out. Alright?" He asked. I nodded fast. "Ok let's go." He said and took me to the office. While we were walking I saw a bunch of older people in jail.

"Sup." One of them said.

"You know locked up." I replied. He and other jail people nodded.

"Been there. This place is a piece of crap." They all said and I nodded.

"Quiet!" The cop yelled.

"There not wrong." I whispered.

Once we made it to the office the cop left and closed the door before I walked in and saw.

Ally.

"Ally?" I asked. Ally woke up slowly but once she saw me she got up immediately and ran up to me.

"Austin! Your ok!" She said and wrapped her arms around me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Ally what are you-" She cut me off.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you? Who do I have to beat up?" She asked before letting me go witch I didn't want her to but I couldn't stop her cause my hands were still cuffed.

"Yes. No. And no one ally! I'm ok!" I said and she smiled before looking at my hands.

"Your hands! There red!" She said. I looked down and sighed.

"Yea." I replied. She walked around the room until she saw some keys and went up to me and started to unlock them.

"Ally what are you doing?" I asked.

"Saving you from getting hurt!" She replied and threw the hand cuffs to the table.

"Won't you get in trouble?" I asked.

"Austin it's not like your gonna hurt me." She said and rubbed her eyes.

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"There with my cousin. I'm gonna pick them up tomorrow." She replied.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"30 minutes." She said before sitting down and rubbing her eyes.

"Ally you know you don't have to be here." I said before sitting next to her.

"Yes I do." She said and smiled at me. I smiled and looked away.

"Did you really look out?" I asked and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that cause you mr stalker saw me." She said and smiled.

"I am no stalker." I said whining.

"Then why are you? Why am I here when I could be at home sleeping with the kids." She said trying to cheer me up. Wait.

"Ally. Why are you here?" I asked. She looked at me not knowing what to say.

"I guess. When Trish told me this I just had to come and see you." She replied.

"I thought you hated me." I said getting upset. She put her hand on top of mine.

"Austin I didn't mean it. I could never hate you." She said and smiled. I smiled. We kept on looking at each other before I started to lean in and so did she. We were so close to meeting each other's lips when the door started to open and we jumped up.

"Sorry to interior your romance here." The cop said and I couldn't help but blush.

"We decided to let you go. Your free to leave now." He said before smiling and walking out. Ally and I smiled big and turned to look at each other.

"Austin you free!" Ally said before hugging me right. I smiled and hugged back tighter.

"Thanks to you!" I said and smiled. I then pulled away. "You know you didn't have to do this." I said.

"Austin. I need you of course I had to do this." She said and smiled and had her arms on my shoulders. I looked at her.

"And um cause your such a good friend!" She added fast. I smiled and hugged her again and so did she. She then pulled away and smiled.

"Let's get out of here." She said and smiled. I smiled and held her hand. We both looked down and then up and walked out hand in hand.

I'm so glad se helped me but I still need her forgiveness for what I did. Witch is why I have the perfect plan. I just realized something. After all that happened and what she told me I still have feelings for her. And I know she has feelings for me to. I smiled at the thought.

My heart is yours.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! I thought it was pretty cute. Thanks for the idea Inovermyheadinlove!(: **

**No questions): **

**Leave a review and tell me what you guys think will happen next! Now I have a special person returning so I need to ask this question! **

**Jake or Austin?(; **

**Also I have a deal for you guys(: **

**If I get 2 reviews I'll post one chapter. If I get 4 reviews I'll I post 2 chapters. And if I get 6 reviews I'll post 3 chapters(: so like it goes on(: **

**Ahh! Were almost to 80! OMG guys you all are the best!(: hope one day we get to 100!(: **

**Anyways, until next time! **

**Bye(: **

**Btw Sorry this chapter wasn't so long! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Love songs

Ally's POV

"So then what happened?" Trish asked. I looked away from my locker. "They told Austin and that he was free and I." I stopped. She smiled and raised an eye brow. I hugged him!" I said and she jumped and down and so did I then we immediately stopped.

"Since when are we girly?" She asked.

"Since when do we jump like that?" I asked as well. We shook our heads.

"Let's never do that again." She said and I nodded.

"Agreed." I said and laughed and turned to my locker again.

"I can't believe he got arrested." Trish said and I nodded searching for my book.

"Bad boy strikes again." I said and smiled at her and she looked up kinda nervous and I looked at her confused and turned around and saw the one and only Austin Moon

"Who else did you tell that I arrested." He said and rolled his eyes. I smiled innocently.

"No one." I replied. He looked at me. "Trish." I said. He raised and an eyebrow. "And the kids." I added and smiled innocently.

"Thanks alls." He said sarcastically. I smiled.

"You know you love me." I said and punched his arm playfully. He raised an eyebrow and smiled a bit. I realized what I just said and my eyes went wide.

"Um-uh. You know." I said and laughed the way I always laugh when I get nervous. "In a-um-friend way! Duh!" I said and nodded. He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Very clever alls." Trish said behind me while I closed my locker. "Shall we go to class?" She asked and laughed a bit. I turned and faced her. "Yep!" I then turned to Austin and smiled. "See ya." I said. He smiled. "See ya." I smiled and so did he and hugged me and so did I. I smiled during the hug and I kinda felt him hold me tighter and his his face in my air witch didn't bother me at all.

A few seconds passed and Trish cleared her throat. "You guys do realize we have first period together right?" "And all periods." She said and we quickly pulled away awkwardly.

"Um right!" I said and he nodded. Trish rolled her eyes and we laughed.

"Well let's go." He said and I smiled and nodded.

"Yep." I said and he smiled. We kept on staring at each other smiling like idiots. I smiled and tilted my head to the right and he did the same but to the left and kept smiling like me.

"Oh brother." Trish said annoyed and started to walk away and left us keep staring.

In class

"Alright class I have a new assignment for all of you to do." Our music teacher said and smiled. "I want you all to write about something you feel or perhaps feel for someone. Like a love song for example." She said and I smiled and Trish smirked. I looked over at Austin and saw him talking to Dez. Was he even listening?

"Love song huh?" Trish asked and I rolled my eyes. Everyone has a rectangular desk that has 2 seats only only 2 people. Trish and me sit in the back but the teacher put Dez and Austin in the front for how much they talk and don't listen. I laughed a bit at the thought.

"This project will be due on Friday so you have 3 days left to finish and I know you can if you work hard and try." She said the last word looking at Austin and Dez. I laughed with Trish. Austin might have noticed cause he turned and looked at me.

"Haha." He mouthed and I smiled. We kept on staring at each other smiling again until the bell ringed and I got up and left the class with Trish. We both were gonna meet up with Austin and Dez at lunch. When we walked out we walked to my locker talking but once I turned i couldn't help but scream.

Austin's POV

"So who are you gonna write about?" I asked Dez while picking up my things.

"No one. I'm gonna write about how star fishes are good pets." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You know cause remember when I was surfing and got that star fish on my face?" He asked and I laughed and nodded.

"Yep. I remember." I said and laughed.

"So. Who are you gonna write about? Ally?" He asked and smirked and I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe the school bad boy likes Ally Dawson the smartest girl." He said and I smiled.

"Well ally is such a amazing person. And I know she has feelings for me." I said and started walking out.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked walking with me.

"I can tell by the way she looks at me." I said and smiled at the thought. "And how she acts when she's with me and I know she wouldn't act like that if I wasn't with her." I said while looking at him. He stopped walking and looked straight at something else.

"What?" I asked still looking at me.

"I don't think the last part was right." He said kinda nervous still looking at was he was looking at. I looked at him confused before turning to what he was looking at. I felt like I was gonna explode watching ally hugging someone.

My Ally hugging someone.

**Hey guys! First chapter, done! 2 more to go! Sorry I'm updating late it's cause I came late home and now I'm grounded-.-. Anyway any questions for who the mystery guy is or what is gonna happen next or what will? Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I decided to add some auslly romance in it(: Thanks so much guys for the reviews! It means a lot to me you like this story(: **

**Leave a review!(: **

**Until next time! **

**Bye!(: **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Austin's mad case of jealousy

Gonna resume to what happened a bit.

Ally's POV

"Jake your here!" I yelled and jumped on him and hugged him tightly and he laughed and hugged back.

"And gonna stay here!" He said and hugged my tighter. I smiled and pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and smiled.

"I transferred here! Were gonna be school buddies!" He said and smiled. I smiled and then moved aside.

"Oh! I forgot! This is my best friend Trish. Trish this is jake." I said and smiled.

"Sup hottie." Trish said and winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Trish!" I yelled and she laughed and so did he.

"Not my fault he is." She said and I couldn't help but laugh and nod.

"So. Why don't I show you around?" I asked. He smiled.

"That'd be great cause I really need help." He said and I smiled.

"I'm so glad to see you again jake. I'm sorry for leaving like that." I said and looked down.

"It's ok ally. That jerk deserved the way you had to yell at him." He said. I looked up quickly and looked at Trish and she looked at me like she didn't know what to say.

"Um." I said and smiled a bit while putting a strap of my hair behind my ear. "Austin and I are good now." I said and nodded and smiled with Trish.

"On." He replied kinda upset. I nodded and smiled again.

"I'm glad your back." I said and smiled and he smiled back and we hugged again. I smiled.

"Here we go again." Trish said and see laughed and kept hugging. A few seconds passed and we heard someone clear there voice and start couching witch sounded pretty fake.

"You ok there Austin?" Dez asked. Jake let me go and I frowned a bit but I don't know why. I turned around and rolled my eyes at them.

"Really?" Trish said and I nodded.

"What's he doing here?" Austin asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing about you." Jake asked as well.

"Ally's my friend." Austin said standing close to me.

"Well ally is my friend to." Jake said and walked up to me and put his arm around me. I smiled at that and Austin looked at me mad. I then shook my head and got in the middle between them.

"Well look who's getting along great." I said and forced a smile trying not avoid a fight.

"Um ally I don't think they ar-" Trish cut him off.

"Not now Dez!" She said. I rolled my eyes. I turned and faced Austin, Trish, and Dez.

"I'll meet you guys at lunch in a few." I said and nodded. Austin looked at me with upset in his eyes.

"Ally I wanted us to hang." He said and I nodded.

"Me to but I can't leave him here." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure someone else can show him around." He said and I looked at him.

"Um." Jake said standing next to me.

"I don't know anyone else here so sorry man." He said and Austin looked at him mad.

"I'll see you later." I said looking into his eyes. He looked upset but then nodded sadly.

"Fine." He said and looked down. I smiled and hugged him and he hugged back and held me tight. It seemed like he didn't want to let go. I finally let go and he held my hand and I smiled.

"I'll see you guys later." I said and let him go and stood next to jake.

"It was good to meet you Trish and you to Dez." Jake said and smiled. He then looked at Austin. "You to." He said. Austin just looked away and started to walk away. I sighed and watched the 3 leave talking.

"Is he ok with this?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yea. He is!" I hope he is. He smiled.

"I remember when that was me." I said and laughed.

"Haha." He said sarcastically and I laughed.

"Come on." I said and smiled and waked away with him.

Austin's POV

"Well I don't care if you like mushroom!" Trish yelled. "Pepperoni is better!" She added.

"You happen to be wrong!" He yelled back.

"Nope I'm right and you should know that!" She yelled.

"And maybe you should-" I cut him off.

"Guys can you please stop why the yelling and arguing?" I yelled at both of them. "I do not want to look like I'm yelling! Witch I'm not so knock it off!" I yelled again and sighed. They both looked at me.

"Well somebody has anger problems. You don't see us yelling." Dez said and Trish nodded. Really? I glared at them before putting my head down.

"Why are you upset?" Dez asked.

"I'm not." I said still looking down.

"For once I think Dez is right." Trish said.

"Thanks Trish!" He said happy. "Wait a minute. Hey!" He yelled and Trish laughed.

"You got upset ever since hottie jake came here." She said and Dez said "ohh." I looked up at them.

"I'm not upset I'm just-" She cut me off.

"Jealous?" She asked and smiled. I hate it when she's right. Well there's no point of lying now. I looked at them.

"I'm not jealous." She shook her head and so did Dez while taking another bite of his pizza.

"I'm just upset. That ally is with jake and not me." I said and Trish smirked.

"Oh! Jealous much!" Dez said and Trish nodded and I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm not jealous!" I whined and finished eating.

"What ever you say Austin." Trish said and Dez nodded. Ally never showed up at lunch and that got me pissed off. Ugh! Why did jake have to come now! The bell ringed and I was waiting for ally to come into class but she showed up 2 minutes late laughing with jake.

I rolled my eyes. The teacher looked at them waiting for an explanation.

"He's new and I was just showing him around." She said and she nodded still kinda not so happy about it.

"Don't let it happen again." She said and walked to her desk. Jake and ally started walking to there desks. Ally smiled at me but I just looked away. I didn't bother to see her face expression when I did that. When she walked passed me I turned and saw them sit next to Trish and start whispering and working on the assignment.

I rolled my eyes. This is supposed to be an on your own assignment! I heard ally laugh a bit with Trish. I hope it was Trish who made her laugh and not that idiot. The bell then ringed and I started to pack my things.

"I'll see you later ok?" I said to him and nodded and I walked out mad.

Ally's POV

"I'll see you guys later ok?" Jake asked and we nodded and smiled.

"Bye." Trish said and they hugged and he looked at me and smiled.

"Bye alls." He said and I smiled.

"Bye." I said and smiled and hugged him and he hugged back. I smiled through the hug and then pulled away and he walked away. I smiled watching him leave.

"Someone's in love." Trish said while packing her things.

"No I'm not!" I said and laughed. "The only time I'm in love is when I-" She cut me off.

"Eat pickles." She said and I laughed and nodded.

"Hey did you guys get Austin mad at lunch?" I asked.

"No why?" She asked back.

"When jake and I walked in I smiled at him and he just gave me a mad look and looked away."

"Huh." She replied and looked confused. "Let's ask Dez, maybe he told him what's up." She said and I nodded and we grabbed our book bags and walked up to Dez.

"Hey Dez." We said and he smiled.

"Hey guys." He replied. I looked to see Austin but he wasn't there.

"Where's Austin?" I asked and he looked from happy to kinda upset.

"Oh. He left fast." He said.

"Did he tell you why he was mad?" Trish asked and I looked at him eating for an answer. He shook his head.

"No. All he said was that he'll see me later and walked out mad." He said and put on his book bag.

"Let's go talk to him." I said ad they nodded and we walked out of class and saw him at his locker. We walked up to him and I tapped his shoulder. He looked at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Since when do you care?" He asked. Ok harsh.

"Um, I've always cared." I said.

"Well start acting like it!" He yelled and slammed his locker shut and walked away.

"Ok hold on!" I yelled and walked after him and turned him around.

"What did I do?" I asked getting mad.

"Like you don't even know." He said mad.

"Actually I don't." I said.

"Why don't you just hang with your precious boyfriend jake!" He snapped and walked out. I just stood there shocked at what just happened. First Austin was all nice and ok and now he's all mad and acting like a jerk? What did I do wrong?

I looked at Trish and Dez amd they looked shocked as well. Dez sighed and shook his head and walked away I'm guessing trying to find Austin. I looked over at Trish.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said getting upset. "Did he really just say I don't care how he feels?" I asked getting mad again.

"Maybe you should just talk to him." She said trying to cheer me up. I nodded.

"I'll go right now." I said and was about to walk away but she stopped me.

"No let him cool down. Talk to him later." She said and I nodded still upset.

"Wanna come over?" I asked. She smiled.

"Sure. I wanna see the kids again." She said and I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure they wanna see you to. Who else plays with the girls makeup?" I asked.

"It's a gift I have. She said and I laughed and we walked away to my house.

**Hey guys!(: Told ya there was gonna be a little competition for Austin!(;**

**so far the scores are**

**Austin: 2 **

**Jake: 0**

**Keep voting guys! The one that wins will be revealed on like 2 or 3 chapters later! **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think or what will or what should happen next?(; **

**Until next time!**

**Bye!(:**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The date PART 1

Ally's POV

It was Thursday now and I finally finished my song! I asked Trish what her song was gonna be about and she said it was gonna be about either how awesome she is or about something else. I laughed at the thought. I was about to text Trish to me meet me at my locker when I heard footsteps come up to me.

"Hey alls!" I heard jake say and smiled. I smiled and and hugged him.

"What's up?" I asked when I pulled away.

"Well I was just wondering if you." I smiled waiting for him to continue. "Want to." He added getting shy witch I thought was pretty cute. "Wanted to go out with me?" He asked and took out some flowers. I smiled and took them.

"You mean like on a date?" I asked and smiled.

"Yea. Exactly like a date." He said and smiled back. I nodded and held the flowers close. I kinda like roses better but flowers are pretty awesome as well.

"Really? Yes!" Jake said and smiled witch caused me to laugh.

"I'll pick you up at 7." He said and smiled and I nodded.

"I'll see you later." I said and he nodded and hugged me and walked away. I smiled watching him. I turned to my locker and put the flowers away. I then heard other footsteps to. I turned and saw Austin. Once I saw him my day brightened up.

"Austin what are you doing here?" I asked and smiled.

"Well I go to school here." He replied. Why did I ask that?

"Yea I know." I said and smiled a bit trying not to sound awkward. He smiled.

"Ally. I'm so sorry for the way I acted." He said and I smiled.

"It's ok!" I said and pulled him into a hug. He laughed and hugged me back.

"So Ally I was meaning to ask you something." He said and I smiled and nodded.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked and took out some roses and got on his knees. Oh no. This can't be happening! Jake! Austin!

"Um Austin I uh." I said scratching the back of my neck. "I'm already gonna go on a date with someone. He just froze and looked at me with upset in his eyes.

"Oh. With who?" He asked getting mad.

"Um...jake." I said really nervous.

"Austin wait!" I yelled after him. "Why are you so mad?!" I asked him. He turned around faced me.

"Can't you see it? Ugh sometimes you can be so stupid!" He yelled.

"I'm not stupid! If I was I would've not gone a date with jake!" I yelled and he looked at me hurt in his eyes. "Austin I didn't mean that." I said and he just shook his head and walked away. I turned around and watched him leave. What's his problem?

Later that day

"Ally please don't go on a date with that snake boy!" Anna begged and i rolled my eyes.

"His name is jake and he's a really sweet guy!" I said and smiled.

"I like my name for him better." She replied.

"I'll be back at 12." I said and grabbed my purse. I looked in the mirror one more time and smiled. I was wearing a blue dress with my blue heels and my hair curly and my makeup looked good.

"But allyyyy." The kids whined.

"Dad won't let you go out with him." Anna added and the kids nodded.

"Dad doesn't know him and once he will he'll see he's such a great guy!" I said and started walking downstairs.

"Who's gonna take care of us?" Jake asked.

"Trish?" Annabelle asked and I shook my head.

"Dez?" Liz asked. I shook my head even faster.

"Oh well! No one can! I guess you can't go on your date then!" Anna yelled and smiled.

"Someone is gonna take of you guys." I said.

"Who?" They all asked. The bell ringed. I walked up to the door and revealed Austin Moon standing there with a not so happy look. The kids all gasped.

"Austin!" They yelled. Austin smiled at them.

"Hey guys." He replied and smiled at them.

"Thanks for helping me out. I couldn't get anyone else." I said to him.

"I thought he was mad at you." Anna said and the kids nodded. I was about to answer when I turned and faced them but Austin cut me.

"I am." He said. I turned and faced him upset. Why is he so mad?

"Why are you so-" He cut me off.

"Just so you know I'm not doing this to help you with your stupid date I'm doing this for the kids." He said and this time I got upset.

"What did I do this time Austin?" I asked him mad. "Your always getting mad at me! What? What did I do this time?!" I yelled at him. He just stared at me with a lot of emotions in his eyes. I sighed. Then I heard a honk outside and I saw it was jake. I turned around and hugged everyone bye and turned to face Austin.

"Thank you." I said to him and he just walked in. I sighed and walked out and ran up to the car and got in.

"Is everything ok?" Jake asked since he noticed me upset. I sighed and put on my belt.

"Austin." I said. He sighed and turned to looked at me.

"Is he being a jerk to you?" He asked. I nodded. "If I were him I would just ignore the whole thing even if I liked you like he does." I turned and faced him not so happy. Did he just say if he was Austin and he liked he wouldn't care about my going on a date?

If anything Austin is kinda fighting for something he wants. Jake wouldn't? I just feel confused right now. "Let's just go." I said and looked out the window.

"Ok." He said and started the car and drove off. To be honest this date isn't making my friendship with Ross end well. Or make me happy. I sighed and took out my phone and texted him.

_Me: Hey is everything ok? _

_Sent: 7:05 _

_Austin: Yeah everything is fine. Bye. _

_Sent: 7:08 _

I sighed. What did I do wrong?

Hey guys!(: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I kinda had a hard time writing it at first but I had to try. I'm kinda losing interest in writing this story or any other story but your reviews keep me writing!(: I'm so happy you liked this story!(:

**91 reviews! This is a dream come true! Hope to get to 100 today!(: that would make my day but I'm not gonna push you guys to(: **

**So far the scores are: **

**Austin: 4 **

**Jake: 0 **

**Keep voting guys!(: **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think or what should or will happen next! **

**Also I have an idea that someone told me what should happen and it will happen next that's for sure!(; **

**Until next time! **

**Bye!(: **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Austin's feelings

Austin's POV

"What's wrong Austin?" Anna asked and sat next to me.

"Nothing why?" I asked.

"Well when we were coloring you drew ally and some boy hugging and you with a mad face." She said.

"I thought those were dinosaurs." Jake said looking at the picture.

"Hey!" I whined and the girls giggled. "And Anna that's jake." I said getting even more upset.

"Your jealous." They all singed except Anna and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not-" I was cut off when Anna put her little hand on mine.

"Austin it's ok. There's not to be ashamed of." She said and smiled a bit. I sighed and felt the sadness get the better of me.

"Am I jealous?" I asked them. Anna smiled and nodded.

"Do you like ally?" They all asked. I nodded.

"Aww." They all said.

"You have to tell her how you feel!" The girls yelled.

"But she likes jake! There's nothing I can do about it." I said. We all got quiet and the kids looked like they were thinking.

"I got it!" Jake said and smiled.

"Why don't we go to ally's date with that boy and we'll trash it!" He said and I smiled and yelled. "That's a great idea!" At the same time the girls yelled. "That's a terrible idea!" I rolled my eyes at the girls.

"It's not! If we don't stop ally from dating this boy then they'll get married and have there own kids!" Jake yelled as moved his hands around explaining it in a adorable way.

"But if we trash there date then ally will get really mad!" The girls yelled.

"You guys are getting me confused." I said and sat back down.

"Austin you have to go there!" Jake said. "Guys we have to stop this!" He said and looked at the girls. Annabelle, and Liz finally agreed but Anna shook her head.

"What if ally does like him to? Have we ever asked her?" She asked to them and I looked at her hurt.

"Are you saying I shouldn't?" I asked.

"Austin I just don't want her upset! She always has trouble with boys!" She said getting upset. "I don't want to see her cry again." She said and sat down.

"Again?" I asked.

"Last time I saw her cry was what you did to her." She said getting mad. I felt the tears forming in my eyes when she said that.

"I didn't mean to!" I said and went up to her and bend down. She had the tears falling down already and her eyes were red from starting to cry. I wiped the tears away and held her little hands. "I would never hurt your sister like that again." I said looking into her big eyes. She reminded me so much of ally.

She nodded and smiled a bit. "Thanks Austin." She said and smiled and hugged me and I hugged her back and smiled. The kids them joined in and we all hugged.

"So Anna now that you let that out can do this?" Jake asked and shook his hands evilly in a funny way. She shrugged.

"Come on!" The girls yelled. "Who do you want! Austin or jake?" They asked. Anna looked at them. "They could get married and have kids!" They added.

"How are you so sure?" She asked.

"Trust me this guy is so into ally I'm pretty sure he'll try to marry her." He said and my eyes went wide.

"You didn't tell me that!" I said and smiled innocently.

"Woops!" He said. Anna then stood up shocked.

"I don't want ally to marry him! He's no good! Austin is!" She said and nodded.

"Then what do say?" They all asked and we walked up to her waiting for an answer. She looked at us.

"Fine!" She said and we cheered.

"Yay!" The kids said and high five each other.

"But if this goes wrong I had nothing to do with this. Deal?" She said.

"Uhhh yeaaaa." The kids said and nodded. I saw them crossing there fingers behind there back and that made me laugh. I looks at the clock and it was 10:40.

"Wait." I said. "Shouldn't you guys be asleep?" I asked. They all shrugged.

"Who cares!" They yelled.

"Were bad people and bad kids do what they want, when they want, and what ever they want!" Jake said and the girls nodded.

"You know if ally says it's ok." Anna said and nodded and the kids nodded again.

"But I'm not ally." I said.

"But you are in charge so." The kids said and I smiled and laughed.

"I'm such a great babysitter." I said and the kids nodded. "So who's ready to go to the restaurant and trash a date!" I asked and the kids all nodded and raised their hands in the air. We all grabbed our coats and locked the door and ran to the car and got in and drove to to the restaurant.

**Hey guys!(: I guess you know who's gonna win cause none of you like jake here! xD. Anyway here are the scores **

**Austin: 6 **

**Jake: 0 **

**Haha! What do you think will happen next? Almost 100! Yay!:D! Next chapter will be pretty long and one big mess so get ready! Also the idea will be on next chapter so stay tuned and brace yourselves!**

**Until next time! **

**Bye!(:**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 25: Austin or jake?

Ally's POV

"Ok." I started and stood up. "Can one of you tell me who started this whole thing?" I asked.

"Is was then?" Jake said and pointed to the kids. "They started. The little one attacked me!" He said. I sighed.

"There just kids." I said.

"Ally I can't take this anymore! I took you on a date for you to be my my girl not get ruined and filled with food by a bunch of kids!" He yelled.

"I wasn't just gonna date you over something just like that!" I yelled back. "I don't even have feelings for you!" I yelled. I don't right?

"Don't you?" He asked and walked up to me and kissed me right on the lips. I just stood there shocked. The kids all gasped and I felt jake getting push from me and onto the floor.

"Austin! Jake! Stop!" I yelled cause they were both fighting. I ran up to them and stopped them and pushed them apart.

"Do you have feelings for me or not?" He asked. Everyone looked at me.

"I...I don't know!" I said.

"Figure this out ally. It's either Austin or me." He said and walked out. Austin looked at me and started to walk out.

"Don't leave!" I yelled. He turned around.

"Ally do you actually have feelings for him?" He asked.

"Austin I don't know." I said looking at him. "That kiss confused me." I said. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Ally. Don't you get it? I'm in love with you!" He yelled. I looked at him shocked.

"You do again?" I asked.

"I never stopped!" He said again. He then went up to me and held my hands. "Ally I'm not forcing you to be with me ok? I want you think about this. Who do you want to be with?" He asked and I didn't know what to tell him. Everything was happening to fast. He looked into my eyes before leaning in and kissed me on the cheek.

He let me go and gave a smile to the kids and walked out. I just stool there not knowing what to say or do.

"Ally. Are you ok?" Anna asked while they went up to me. I nodded.

"Yea um let's just go home." I said. They nodded and we all left and went home. I put the kids to sleep and once I did I went to bed but I couldn't sleep. I just kept on thinking about what just happened.

Do I love Austin? Or Jake? I thought Austin stopped liking me. I knew jake liked me and I kinda did to but now Austin just walked in there and ruined everything. I sighed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow the projects due. I wonder if my love song isn't for the right person.

**Hey guys!(: 103 reviews! This is a dream come true! Thank you so much! You guys are the best and I'm so happy you all like this chapter!(: oh I'm gonna start making longer chapters for you guys cause before they were pretty long but now there short! My bad! Anyway: **

**The scores **

**Austin: 8? I think or 7 **

**Jake: 1 **

**We all know who's gonna win don't we?(; anyway who do you think ally will choose?:o she will be in a relationship ship with someone that's for sure! **

**Until next time! **

**Bye!(: **


	25. Chapter 25

**Scores: **

**Austin: 11**

**Jake: 2 **

**This is a long chapter so hope you enjoy it!(: **

**Chapter 26: Me and you are timeless **

Austin's POV

Finally it was Friday. I would have less drama from Jake and Ally. Ugh. There name together sound bad. Austin and Ally sound better! I couldn't sleep last night. I sighed and walked to school. I saw Trish and walked up to her.

"Hey Trish." I said. She smiled and waved.

"Why aren't you talking?" I asked. Dez then came up to us and stood next to her.

"She said that she'll be quiet for an hour if I gave her 50 bucks." He said and nodded and smiled. My eyes went wide.

"Why would you dare her that?! Of course she's gonna keep quiet for that money!" I said and Trish smiled and nodded. Dez shook his head.

"Oh please. This is Trish where talking about! She hates every single thing I do. Trust me once I do something she won't keep quiet." He said and nodded. I just rolled my eyes.

"Have any of you seen ally?" I asked looking around. Trish and Dez both shook there head. I just shook my head and sighed. Ally. She was all I can think about. I just hated the fact that she wasn't mine. Dez than pointed to something and I turned around. Ugh. I saw Ally and Jake walking together. I rolled my eyes.

"Well we should go to class guys." I said and they nodded. We were about to walk away when I heard a familiar voice.

"Um, hey guys!" That person said and we turned around and faced Ally.

"Hey alls." Dez said and smiled and Trish smiled and waved. She then looked at me.

"Austin." She said.

"Ally." I said back. See told you it sounds better than Jake and Ally! We all kept quiet. Ally looked down at the floor. Dez was playing with his fingers and I was just looking around. Well can this be any more awkward?

"Well this is awkward." Trish said. Dez and mines eyes went wide and we started to scream.

"You talked!" We yelled. Trish's eyes went wide and she stomped her foot.

"Ugh! Dang it!" She yelled and we laughed.

"Told ya you couldn't do it!" Dez said and I nodded and laughed.

"I could've made it if this wasn't so awkward!" She said moving her arm showing us how before this was awkward.

"But still! No 50 bucks! Look who owes be 50 bucks! That's right Trish! Cause you promised!" Dez said and pointed at her and smiled. I looked at him confused.

"Dear I never said that." Trish said looking at him annoyed. I nodded.

"Oh." Dez said with a plain face. He then smiled. "Well the fact that you lost is all that matters!" He said and we burst out laughing. Trish kept on staring at us before giving us the death glare.

"Ha. Uh ha.." We started to stop laughing slowly before scooting back. Once she took one step forward we flew away and ran off.

Ally's POV

"What was that about?" I asked and watched them run off. She smiled evilly before looking at me and smiled normally.

"Oh that? Well Dez dared me if I would be quiet for an hour he would give me 50 bucks. I was so close to making it but then it got awkward when you said hi and Austin did to." She said and nodded.

"Well sorry?" I said and she put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's all good." She said and turned to her locker and I rolled my eyes. She then closed it and we started walking to class. "So who did you write your song about? Austin or Jake?" She asked and I smiled.

"You'll see." I replied. She started whine.

"Allyyy! I hate it when you do that!" I rolled my eyes.

"Your gonna have to wait Trish! You have to learn how to be patient." I said and nodded. She looked at me and pretended to be offended.

"Excuse me? I happen to know how to be very patient." She said and smiled. I gave her a 'sure you do' look and looked away. We stopped walking cause there was a bunch of people walking to but slowly. I smiled at that.

I looked at Trish and she looked annoyed but noticed I was looking at her and she looked at me and smiled. "I'm ok!" She said and nodded before looking away. I nodded and smiled waiting for it to happen.

"Can you guys hurry and move already?!" Trish yelled and everyone moved quickly. I looked at her and smiled.

"Don't judge me." She said and walked away and I laughed and smiled and walked after her and entered class.

Austin's POV

"Ok guys so who's first?" The teacher asked. I hid in my seat not wanting to go first. Should've not done that.

"Austin. Your up." I looked at Dez and he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and then looked at Trish and she smiled and nodded. I smiled and then looked at Ally. She was just staring at me. That made my smile fade away. I walked up to everyone and grabbed my guitar and and sat down.

"This song is for someone that me new things. I learned many things. I learned what I feels to love someone. Not everything in life is about the negative side. There's always gonna be a bright side no matter what." I smiled at that. "This song is called timeless." I started strumming my guitar. This song was pretty hard to write but it was worth it.

_Every day day day_

_I fall for you a little more_

_And every night night night_

_I dream of you so beautiful_

_(Ye-ey) _

_Every time we laugh_

_I see the sparks fly_

_And every time you blush_

_I feel those butterflies_

_And baby how we feel_

_Will always be in style_

_Forever and ever…_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_And we're gonna last_

_Forever and ever _

I looked over at everyone and they were smiling. I guess they like the song. I looked over at Trish and she gave me a look that looked proud of me. I smiled and looked at Dez and he was dancing to it witch made me laugh. I then turned and looked at Ally and this shocked me.

She was staring at me. Like she was feeling many emotions. I felt my hands getting nervous and so did my breathing. I can't stop singing now that'll only make me look like an idiot. I looked down and kept strumming and sang the next part.

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless…_

_We are timeless…_

_Ye-e-e-ah_

_We are timeless_

The look on ally's face scared me. But it didn't stop me. If ally doesn't like me that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop. I'm gonna fight for Ally. She's the most amazing extraordinary girl I've ever met. She makes my day by just looking at her.

_We can talk, talk, talk_

_For hours and there's more to say, eh, eh_

_And don't you know, oh, oh_

_That you and me fit perfectly, eh, eh, oh yeah_

_'Cause every time you smile you light the world up_

_No matter what you do I can't get enough_

_And baby how I feel will always be in style_

_Forever and ever_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless_

I kept on staring at Ally and she kept on staring at me to. I realized something as well. You can't be mad at her no matter how much you try. She makes you smile and laugh in so many ways. They say to make a girl fall in love you have to make her laugh but every time she laughs, I'm the one that falls in love.

_Like the stars are in the sky_

_My love for you will always shine_

_It's you and me eternally_

_And there's no way to stop us_

_'Cause we're timeless_

_We're timeless_

I know Ally had always had trouble with boys. Not wonder she's staring at me thinking that I'll hurt her but I'm willing to do anything for her. I love Ally Dawson. I can scream to the the top of the world if she wants me to. I don't care because that's how much I love her.

_(This love)_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

I finished strumming and everyone cheered and stood up. I smiled at that. I looked over at ally and she looked shocked and happy and surprised and so many other emotions. I smiled and I noticed she smiled a bit and kept on staring at me not knowing what to do. I smiled at that. I looked over at the teach and she smiled and clapped. I got up and walked over to my seat and sat down.

"Grey job man!" Dez whispered and I smiled and nodded.

"Alright! Great job Austin." She said and smiled. "Alright. Who wants to go next?" She asked. No one raised there hands or talked.

"I'll go." I heard a familiar voice.

"Alright Ms Dawson. Come on up." The teacher said. I turned around and looked at ally and she looked at me and smiled. That beautiful smile of hers.

Ally's POV

I walked up to the front and grabbed the guitar and smiled at everyone.

"This song is for someone that I'm happy to have by my side. This person changed my life. Ever since I was little I've been wanting to go to high school. This is my third year in high school and it's been good. There's been good times and bad times." I smiled. "But here I am growing up." "This song is called Me and You." I started strumming getting ready to sing.

_Never known anyone like you before_

_Someone who could make me smile_

_When I'm falling down on the floor_

_I smiled remover all the moments I've had with Austin. _

_Never laughed so hard 'till I met you_

_Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue_

_It's okay to be me next to you_

_It feels good to be one of the two_

_Just like glue_

_Me and you_

_So glad I got a guy like you_

_Me and you _

_Always got each other's backs we do_

_'Cause everything's a little better_

_When you and I stick together_

_Stuck on you, me and you_

I started strumming more and people were clapping along and smiling. I looked at Trish and Dez and they were smiling. I looked over at Austin and saw him smiling at me. I then looked over at jake and he was staring me all serious and clapping as well. I smiled at that and singed the next part.

_If you need a shoulder, you got mine_

_If you're ever in a pinch, you know I'd give you my very last dime_

_Two peas in a pod, me and you _

_In perfect harmony we're bobbin' our heads to the groove_

_It's okay to be me next to you_

_It feels good to be one of the two_

_Just like glue_

_Me and you_

_So glad I got a guy like you_

_Me and you _

_Always got each other's back we do_

_'Cause everything's a little better_

_When you and I stick together_

_Stuck on you, me and you_

I then put the guitar around me and started clapping and people joined me including Austin witch made me smile.

_You always got a friend, always got a friend_

_Always got a friend in me_

_Always got a friend, always got a friend_

_Always got a friend in you too_

_You always got a friend, always got a friend_

_Always got a friend in me_

_Always got a friend, always got a friend_

_That's the way it's gonna be _

I then grabbed the guitar and held it again and started to play.

_Me and you_

_So glad I got a guy like you_

_Me and you _

_Always got each other's back we do_

_'Cause everything's a little better_

_When you and I stick together_

_Stuck on you, me and you_

_Me and you, me and you _

I smiled and put the guitar behind me and started to clap with everyone again.

_Always got a friend, always got a friend (oh yeah)_

_Always got a friend in me (me and you)_

_Always got a friend, always got a friend _

_Always got a friend in you too_

I smiled and stared at him, about to sing this last part.

_'Cause everything's a little better (yeah)_

_When you and I stick together_

_Stuck on you, me and you_

_You _

I finished and everyone started cheering and clapping and stood up. I smiled and gave the guitar back to the teacher. Then the bell ringed.

"We'll get the rest tomorrow." She said and i nodded and walked away to my book bag.

"Great job ally!" Trish said and we high five each other and smiled.

"Thanks!" I replied and put my things away.

"So who's it about?" She asked. I smiled and told her. She smiled. "That's great ally!" She said and I smiled. "I gotta go but text me later?" She asked and I nodded we hugged and she walked away. I felt someone walk up to me and I looked up and saw it was jake.

"Hey!" He said and smiled. "I can't believe you wrote that for me." He said and was about to hug me but I didn't let him. He then looked at me and shook his head. "I'm so glad it's not about that Austin guys he's-" I cut him off.

"Jake. Don't bother talking about him like that. The song isn't even about you." I said. He looked at me confused. I smiled.

"You know what I realized? Your the one." I said and smiled. "Your nothing but a jerk."

"How-" I cut him off.

"You called my cousins and my sister brats when I was in the bathroom." I said looking at him. He just stared at me. "Sorry jake saying this to you but going on a date with you was a big mistake and a waste of time. Also a waste of my time." I said and smiled he just stared at me not knowing what to say and that's exactly what I wanted him to be in right now.

I smiled and picked up my bag and moved him to the other side so I can walk away. I smiled and walked away. I started walking out of school but I opened the door and I felt two arms wrap around me and turn me around and kiss me. The kiss was perfect. I felt those butterflies go around all over my body. I pulled away and smiled.

"Austin." I said and smiled. He smiled at me and hugged me tight.

"Ally! I love you so much." He said and smiled. I smiled.

"I love you to." I said and put a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Did you write that for me?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Did you write that for me?" He asked and I smiled and nodded. He smiled and kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck and him around my waist. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Ally." He said. I nodded. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "I thought you'd never ask." I said and smiled. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and hugged back not wanting to let go. I realized Austin is the one I love. Her means everything to me.

Yes. Yes I am in love with him. More than anything in this world. I love him, I love him, I love him. I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I love you Ally Dawson." He said and smiled. I then smiled and pulled away. "I just realized you've been getting my name right instead of calling me Sally." He smiled.

"Sally would've been better." He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey, I'm just kidding." He said holding me by the waist. I smiled looking into his eyes. "Your perfect just the way you are." He said and smiled at me and I smiled and kissed him and pulled away and hugged him.

"I'm glad you and the kids ruined my date with jake other wise I would've been with that jerk." I said.

"Yup." He said. "Let's go thank the kids." He said and smiled.

"Alright." I said and started to walk away with him with his arm around me.

**The end:') **

**Just kidding! I'm not gonna be done with this story in a loooooong while! Unless you want this story to finish?:o do you? Hope you liked this chapter(: finally auslly happened! It took me a long time to write this so I hope you enjoyed it!(: **

**Until next time! **

**Bye!(: **

**Oh and by the way see what I did there with the song titles they singed? Cause this chapter was called "Me and You are Timeless"! And Ally singed "Me and You" and Austin singed "Timeless" haha get it?...no?no. Ok?._. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 27: Ally's confusion

It's been it's almost 2 years and Austin and ally have been the happiest couple out there. Some people weren't so happy about them dating, some don't care, and some were happy for them.

Ally's POV

Austin and I have been dating for a year now and it was not the last day of summer. It's been the best almost 2 years and few days of school of my life. I smiled at the thought when I heard the doorbell ring. Anna and I and the kids ran downstairs and opened the door to reveal not Austin but a girl that looked mad.

"Ally Dawson?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Break up with Austin." She blurted out just like that. I have her a look.

"No." I said getting mad. "Who are you anyway?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. My point is break up with Austin. I saw him with some other girl talking and laughing." She said. I felt myself getting mad and got upset as well. Was that even true?

"I don't believe you. I don't even know you." I said.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't worn you. Austin and I used to know each other and I know the real him so if were you I'd back off." She said and walked away mad. I just stood there shocked and the kids ran off. I'm glad they didn't understand what she said other wise they'd be asking me lots of questions. I just shook my head and started to close the door and closed it and walked up to the kids.

"Time to go to school." I said and grabbed my bag.

"Awww."

"Come on it's Friday you guys like Friday! So get up!" I said. They all whined. I gave them the glare. They all got up and grabbed there things and we walked out. We got in my car and drove to school. While I was driving I stopped on the stop light. I looked around the streets and saw Austin. I was about to call him when I saw him talking to someone else. A girl. Why would he be talking to a girl? I'm his girl.

I looked closely and I saw then laughing. I felt myself getting filled with anger. Is he cheating on me? Was that girl right? The light turned green and I shook my head and kept driving. Once I got to school I dropped the kids off and angered my school. I saw Trish and I waked up to her.

"Hey alls." She said reading a magazine.

"Hey." I replied looking at the floor.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Actually there is something I think my boyfriend is cheating on me but at the same I don't cause they could be just friends.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded. She looked at me before continued on reading her magazine.

Later that day in class

"Why isn't Austin in class yet?" I asked.

"Mate he's sick?" She said. I looked away.

"He wasn't so sick talking to that girl." I said getting mad.

"What?" She asked. I sighed and told her everything. Once I finished she looked at me.

"Ally you shouldn't believe what someone tells you just like that. You have to here it from Austin to believe it or not believe it. Not from some random girl that told you that or you seeing Austin talking to a girl.

"Wow. Your right." I said and nodded. "But why is he absent?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Maybe he's busy? Or sick?" She said and I nodded and looked away so sure about that part. I just feel so confused now. It's been the best 2 years of my life and now there's problems? Why? We're not doing anything wrong. I looked down and played with my pencil, hopping Austin would show up.

Later that day

"So how was your day with Austin?" Anna asked while coloring with the kids. The kids wanted to come over again so my aunt let them stay for 2 months since my dad was out again for 2 months.

"Actually I wasn't with him today." I said.

"What? Why?" They asked.

"Did you break up with him?" Anna asked. I shook my head.

"No. It's just. Some girl is messing with my head that's all." I said. I didn't want to tell them anything else cause there little kids. They just nodded and continued coloring. Every few minutes I would look at my phone waiting for a call or text from Austin. I'm scared to text to him though.

A few minutes passed by and my phone vibrated and I quickly picked it up and read the text. It was from Trish.

_Trish: Anything from Austin? _

_Sent: 8:09 _

_Me: Nope:/ _

_Sent: 8:09 _

_Trish: No calls or texts? _

_Sent: 8:10 _

_Me: No. He's probably still with that girl. _

_Sent: 8:10 _

_Trish: What if that's her cousin? Friend? Family member? _

_Sent: 8:10 _

_Me: Or an ex girlfriend! _

_Sent: 8:11 _

_Trish: I don't think so. Anyway have you heard anything from the girl that told you that? _

_Sent: 8:11 _

_Me: No. What if she's right? What if he is cheating on me? _

_Sent: 8:12 _

_Trish: oh for gods sakes ally! Talk to him! What if your both wrong! Don't listen to what other people say! Listen to him only! _

_Sent: 8:13 _

_Me: Your right Trish! I'll text him at 10:30!(: _

_Sent: 8:13 _

_Trish: I meant right now but fine at 10:30! _

_Sent: 8:14 _

I smiled and put my phone down. Man I'm so happy to have a best friend like her. She's always been there for me even though sometimes we fought and had our ups and downs we managed to stay best friends. I looked at my phone and saw it was 10:20. Gosh the kids!

"Guys time to go to bed!" I said and they all whined. I gave them the look again and they all nodded and ran up stairs to my room cause we all sleep together.

I smiled. "Works every time." I said and walked up stairs and tucked them in. After saying goodnight I started waking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked. I couldn't tell gonna call Austin, cause then there gonna wanna come and hear everything!

"Um." I said. "To the bathroom!" I said and smiled. They all looked at me. "Yea." I said and smiled again and walked out and closed the door. I walked down the hallway and went downstairs. I then went to the living room and sat down. I don't feel comfy. I went to the kitchen and say down. Nope. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and started to eat it. I looked at my phone and saw a message. Must be from Trish. I unlocked my phone and saw it.

Austin! The message was from Austin! I threw my apple to the sink and unlocked my phone. I smiled. I opened messages and read it. It read.

_Austin: Hey sorry I didn't come today! I missed you❤️_

_Sent: 10:33 _

_Me: Yea I missed you to. _

_Sent: 10:33 _

_Austin: What's wrong? _

_Sent: 10:34 _

_Me: Nothing. _

_Sent: 10:35 _

2 minutes passed and he didn't answer. Does he even care? I sighed and threw my oh on to the couch and started walking up stairs. When I reached the second step my phone started ringing. I immediately ran to my phone and picked it up. Caller ID: Austin Moon❤️

I picked it up without saying a word.

"Ally?" He said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" He asked nicely.

"Why didn't you come to school today?" I asked getting right to the point.

"I was at home all day and-" I cut him off.

"Oh if you were home why did I see you outside this morning talking to some girl?" I asked getting mad. He stayed quiet. "That's what I thought." I said. "Are you cheating on me?" I asked closing my eyes.

"So what if i was with some girl? I can-wait what did you just say?" He asked.

"Are you. Cheating on me?" I asked holding my phone tightly.

"I can't believe you just said that ally! Of course I'm not! I love you! Don't you trust me?!" He asked getting mad.

"Of course I do Austin!" I then realized something. "Wait." I said. "Why did you lie to me you were at home all day and you weren't with a girl?" I asked. He stayed quiet. "Answer me!" I yelled.

"Cause I knew you'd act like this!" He yelled back.

"I would've not as much of you just told me the truth! Instead of it hearing it from you some girl came up to me telling me about hat girl you were with today!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked. "Who told you that?" He asked again and I stayed quiet. "Ally who-" I hung up. I can't even hear his voice anymore. I put my phone in my pocket. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I quickly wiped my eyes not wanting to let them fall.

I started walking upstairs when I heard my phone vibrating and my ringtone. I took it out and read caller ID. Austin. I clicked decline and turned off my phone and put it away sending him to voicemail. I entered my room and saw the kids looking at me.

"That was a long time in the bathroom." Anna said and the girls nodded.

"And a lot of screaming." Jake added and they all nodded. I couldn't help but laugh and put my hands on my face and walk up to them and hug them.

"I love you guys. Don't ever leave me." I said and smiled.

"We won't. Don't ever grow up and leave us." They said and I smiled and nodded.

"I won't." I said and pulled away from the hug and put my phone on the table. "Now. Go to sleep!" I said to them and they quickly later back down and covered them self. I smiled and walked to my bed and laid there. A few minutes later I fell asleep with the kids.

**Hey guys! I know auslly happened but to me it's been 2 years! Anyway there will be drama coming along the way and then end and then come back and then maybe end. You'll find out who were those 2 girls later and you won't believe what'll happen!**

**Until next time! **

**Bye!(:**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 28: The mistake

Austin's POV

"Mom I'm going to ally's." I said talking to her on the phone.

"Ok honey be careful ok?" She said and I smiled.

"Of course mom." I said and smiled.

"Ok honey I'll see you at 10." She said and I nodded even though she can't see me.

"Alright bye mom." I said.

"Bye hun. Love you." I said.

"Love you to." She said and hung up. I smiled. I'm go glad I have a mom like her. I walked up to the door and opened it. When I got out I felt two arms wrap around me and hug me tight. I looked down.

"Austin!" She said and hugged me tighter.

"Emma?" I said and pulled away. She looked so much better. Her hair was straight and her bangs were curled to the side. Her style for clothes was much better to.

"Austin! It's so great to see you!" She said and hugged me again.

"Yea." I said a little un sure. "What are you doing here?" I asked and pulled away.

"I'm here to see my guy." She said and smiled at me.

"Oh your boyfriend?" I asked stepping back.

"Something like that." She said and put her hand on my chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Now that ally's out of the picture." She said and got close to me. "We can be together now." She said and put her hand on my shoulder. My eyes went wide.

"Your the one that told ally that?!" I asked and pushed her off me. She looked at me.

"Austin can't you see? We can finally be together!" She said and grabbed me and crashed her lips onto mine. For some reason I didn't pull away. A few seconds passed and I pushed her off me.

"What the hell Emma?!" I asked. She smiled.

"Nothing baby. You and I are meant to be. Forget about ally!" She said and tried to kiss me again but I stopped her.

"No!" I yelled at her. "Just get out!" I yelled.

"Fine! If you won't end this relationship with her, them I will do it for you!" She yelled and ran out. I slammed the door shut and screamed. What the hell just happened?! She kissed me! Why did I kiss back?! Ugh!

Ally is the one I want not Emma. Emma is just a waste of time. I sighed and sat down and put my hands on my face and just sat there thinking what am I gonna do.

Emma's POV

I smiled and walked up to Emily.

"Thanks Emily. It worked." I said and paid her. She nodded. "I knew ally would see you and Austin talking and laughing yesterday and get mad. That means my plan is working." I said and smiled.

"Yea. Um just don't do anything stupid." She said and grabbed the money and walked away. I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. Ally Dawson I will destroy you. I will get Austin and he will be mine. I'll do what ever it takes.

**Hey guys! This chapter is really short! I just had to stop it here! I had to also add Emma POV so like you'll understand why she did that or somehow got a clue. Idk. Im weird! In starting to get less reviews:(. Not rushing you to review though!(: **

**Bye guys!(:**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 29: Emma

Ally's POV

"Guys should I talk to Austin?" I asked. The kids all whined.

"Ally! You've been asking us that for 3 hours!" Anna said. "Just talk to him!" I sighed.

"But if he's not cheating on me and I thought he was I'm gonna look stupid." I said and sat down.

"What's stupid is that you don't believe him! He loves you! Gosh ally don't you hear yourself?" Anna said to me and I nodded.

"Your right. I'll go talk to Austin." I said and smiled. I grabbed my phone and called Trish and asked her if she can take care of the kids. She said yes and she was on her way. When she got there I smiled and hugged her and said bye the kids and quickly and was about to run to Austin's house when I opened the door and revealed a girl. I smiled.

"Vanessa!" I yelled and hugged her.

"Ally!" She yelled and hugged back. Did I mention I an older sister?

"I can't believe your here!" I said and smiled.

"And staying here!" She said and smiled. "So what happened with that girl and Austin?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said even thought I was wrong. She looked at me like she wanted to say something. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just. Maybe there's something that Austin needs to tell you." She said looking upset.

"Vanessa that's crazy! I love Austin and Austin loves me. He wouldn't do something like that." I said and smiled. I hope. "Let's talk about this later. I'm gonna go see Austin." I said. She looks at me still upset. "I won't take long!" I said and she sighed and nodded. I smiled and closed the door hearing Trish and the kids scream and yell "Vanessa!" I laughed at that and continued walking.

I finally got to Austin's house but i realized something. When I got there I saw that girl that came to my house a few days ago. She was walking to Austin's house to. I walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm and turned her around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh." She said and smiled. "I'm just here to see Austin. You know after what happened." She said and smiled. I looked at her.

"What happened?" I asked looking at her with anger.

"Let's just say Austin and I had some fun the other day I came over." She said and smiled. I laughed and looked at her and smiled.

"I don't believe any single word you just said." I then looked at her again. Stay away from Austin. Or else." I said starting to walk away to Austin's house. I ringed his doorbell.

"Ugh! You bitch!" She yelled. I turned around and she grabbed me and threw me down the stairs that were at Austin's house and I hit my head. Good thing there weren't so many stairs only 3.

I got up and pulled her by the hair and threw her on the ground as well. She was about to get up when I pushed her again and got up top of her and grabbed her hair and started hitting her head on the grass. All of a sudden I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me away.

"Ally! Ally stop!" He yelled. He then let me go and I fell down. "What the hell happened?" He asked and I got up hair in my face. I looked at Austin picking Emma up.

"This bitch is saying things that aren't true!" I yelled moving my hair from my face. She got up and tried to attack me again but austin held her.

"It's true! Austin!" She yelled and turned around and faced him. "Tell her! Tell her what happened!" She yelled and he stared her looking like he didn't know what to do.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." He said and walked to my side.

"What?! Austin your lying! You love me! Not this slut!" She yelled. I tried to attack her but Austin wrapped his arms around me and held me back. She looked at us with anger and tears in her eyes.

"This isn't over. You have no idea what I'm capable off." She said and picked up her bag. I just watched her walk away and scream. I turned around and faced him.

"Did you ever date her?" I asked. He just rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me." He said looking at me upset.

"I could never be upset at you. It's just I thought you were cheating on me." I said. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I could never cheat on you because I love you." I smiled when he said that.

"I love you to." I said and he leaned in and kissed me and I happily kissed back. I then pulled away.

"Did you guys really do something?" I asked. He looked like he was thinking not knowing what to say. "Did you?" I asked. He shook his head quickly. I smiled.

"Good. Now I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked while trying to get out of his grip. When I almost did he got me right back and held me again.

"Nooo." He whined. "Where are you going?" He asked. I smiled at how cute he looked whining.

"My sister is back!" I said and smiled. "I have to spend time with her."

"What about your boyfriend?" He asked like a little kid and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said and smiled.

"Promise?" He asked and I laughed and nodded.

"I promise." He smiled and leaned in and kissed me again witch I returned. I then pulled away and laughed.

"I have to go." I said and hugged him. He nodded and hugged back. I then pulled away and started to walk away. But as I did he was holding my hand not letting go. Once I was far from him and walked a little more, our hands let go of each other. I got sad but I don't know why. I felt like that was the last time I would hold his hand and see him. I shook my head at the thought and walked home.

When I got home, the kids, Vanessa, Trish and I played games, watched tv and movies, talked about things and had fun. I just had this weird feeling in my stomach saying that something was gonna happen. I shook my head. By tomorrow that feeling will be gone and everything will be back to normal now that Emma is out of the picture.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Oh and Austin is not cheating on her. You guys already know why that girl came to him. Because of Emma! Anyway leave a review and tell me what you think is gonna happen next? I'm starting to lose interest in this story since I feel like it's getting boring for you guys! I don't know. Next chapter will be longer and get ready cause something big is gonna happen next! **

**Until next time! **

**Bye!(:**


End file.
